


Miraculous Team: Slumber Party

by SonicPossible00



Series: Miraculous Team [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Board Games, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Multi, Paris (City), Selfies, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Twister (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicPossible00/pseuds/SonicPossible00
Summary: Sequel of Miraculous Team: The Screamer. A few weeks go by, since Screamer threatened Paris. And so, Chloe and Adrien, each decide to host sleepovers at their places (one for girls, and another for boys), where our heroes try to relax and enjoy a night of fun and games.(AU where everyone in Marinette and Adrien's class has a Miraculous. Numerous relationships MarinettexAdrien, AlyaxNino, RosexJuleka, ChloexSabrina, KimxAlix, IvanxMylène, NathanielxMarc, etc)(Contains some spicy bits)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel & Mylène Haprèle, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous Team [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/660131
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Girls' Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone! I know a lot of you want to go on another adventure with the Miraculous Team, and find out what dastardly plan Hawk Moth and his lieutenants have concocted to rule the world and destroy the team's miraculouses. But before we do that, I decided to take a little time and write this little special, to also give you time to breathe and to also explore our heroes' teenage lives. So, this will be a two-chapter special, which will focus on two separate slumber parties: the girls' slumber party, and the boys' slumber party. Though I'm keeping the rating of this fic on par with the other fanfics in this saga, I'll be sprinkling it with a few mature bits. But don't worry, it's just a little bit… I'm not writing lemons here (I do have plans to write those, but that's another story). In sum, this will be a fun fic, where our heroes are going to act the way teenagers do in slumber parties. And without further ado, it's time to go on with the show…

Saturday. The first day of the weekend. A truly majestic and formidable day for most people, who after a week of work, were able to relax and enjoy s carefree day, without the need to worry about anything. But for those who had to work on that day, so others could enjoy it, it was just another day. And among those people, were some of the members from the staff of the Le Grand Paris, who were busy prepping everything for a very special event that Chloé Bourgeois had planned for that day in her suite/bedroom. The large clock in the hotel's foyer had just stroke six in the afternoon, when the blonde walked into it, feeling extremely happy with her nails. Usually, Chloé did her nails in the hotel, but the beautician who always did them was on her day-off, so, she decided to try a nail salon that had just opened. The blonde always made sure to look her best, and that meant having the perfect hairstyle, the perfect make-up and the perfect manicure. On that day, she decided to go with something simple like a French manicure, and when she left the nail salon, she knew she would make an appointment for it, the next time her beautician was not available.

Approaching the reception desk, who would be there to welcome her, but her faithful butler, Jean.

"Miss Bourgeois." -Jean greeted Chloe.

"Jean, I told you already. Chloe is fine. You don't have to call me Miss Bourgeois." –Chloe reminded him.

"Forgive me. It's an old habit." -Jean apologized to her. –"I just wanted to welcome you back, and warn you that everything has been arranged for your little soirée in your suite, just like you requested." -he told her.

"Great." -Chloe smiled at him. –"What about dinner? Has the kitchen received my list of dishes I want them to prepare for tonight?" -she asked him.

"It has, and I can assure you, that everything will be ready, for when your guests arrive." -Jean smiled at Chloe. –"Oh, and before I forget, a package has arrived for you. I took the liberty of placing it on top of your bed." -he warned her, as she was about to head towards the elevator. –"It had the initials "LV". If I dared to guess, it must be something you ordered from Louis Vuitton."

When Jean told Chloe about the initials, she knew the package was not from Louis Vuitton, for two reasons. First, she always remembered every little thing she bought, and she had not bought anything from Louis Vuitton for the last three months. Second, in that case, the initials "LV" did not stand for Louis Vuitton, but for "Lost Valley", a store specialized in action figures, collectibles and PVC statues.

And, when she arrived at her suite, she found out she was right. Chloe did not want anyone in the hotel, to know about this little secret of hers, not even her butler. But ever since toys, collectibles and all kinds of paraphernalia related to the Miraculous Team started to be sold, that she had begun to collect them, especially things related to her superhero alter-ego, Queen Bee. And on that day, her latest acquisition had arrived. Just like Jean had told her, the box was lying on her bed and it had the "LV" logo on it, which looked a bit like the one from Louis Vuitton. Opening it, Chloe was marvelled with what was inside the box.

"Oh, my gosh! It's even more beautiful and perfect than the image in their website." -Chloe said, as she carefully removed the article from its protective box.

In her hands, Chloe was holding a deluxe 1/4 scale PVC statue of Queen Bee in her usual dramatic pose, while holding her trompo in her right hand. The colours, the details of her face, her hair, her whole body looked incredibly realistic. The statue was worth every single penny she spent on her.

"I wish Pollen was here to see it." -Chloe said, as she continued to admire the statue. –"My face never looked better. Whoever designed the statue, really knew what they were doing. And as a bonus, my butt doesn't look big… most people, especially those who draw me they tend to give me a really big butt. Not that I mind that, but I think I'm pretty enough with a normal-sized butt." -she smiled, while making fun of herself.

The reason why Pollen was not with Chloe that day was simple. Like all the other kwamis, she was taking her semi-annual physical exam, in the Garden of the Ancients, courtesy of Master Fu, and that was going to take the rest of the day. The old master was going to realign the kwamis' energies, while also checking to see if they were feeling fit for action, by making use of some magic techniques that he had learned from his predecessor. And because realign the kwamis' energies was such a delicate and time-consuming process, the old master needed to be alone to do it.

But Chloe was not sad about not having Pollen with her that day, especially because she would be back the following day. And until then, she was going to have people keeping her company; company that would arrive in a couple of hours for what was going to be the event she had organized… a sleepover. After Mylene suggested the idea of having a sleepover, on the day after they defeated Hot Tamale, both girls and boys wanted to make that happen. So, Chloe volunteered to host the girls' sleepover, while Adrien volunteered to host the boys' sleepover, provided he would convince his father to let him do it. If he managed to do it, both sleepovers would happen on the same day.

Chloe decided to invite all the girls for the sleepover. She wanted the boys to come to it as well, and make it a girls and boys-sleepover, but she knew that that would never happens, because of their parents. Still, even if it was just going to be a girls-only sleepover, Chloe was sure it was going to be a fun one, as that was going to be the first sleepover she had ever organized. To make sure that she did not overlook any aspect, she even went online, to check videos on how to host the perfect sleepover.

"I better put you next to the rest of the items in my collection, and get ready. The girls will be here soon." -Chloe said, as she looked around and saw the numerous extra-beds that had been assembled in her bedroom, to accommodate her guests. –" _And I know for a fact that Sabrina will be the first one to arrive._ " -she mused to herself, as she made her way to her wardrobe, where she had the rest of her collection, to place her latest acquisition. –"I've got to show you to Pollen, when she comes back. If I don't, and she find out about you by herself, she will ask me, why I didn't tell her something as beautiful as you arrived, so she could see it?"

After taking a shower, drying her hair and changing clothes into something a little more comfortable, Chloe decided to see if everything was ready for the sleepover. She noticed that while she was in the shower, they had delivered two trays filled with all kinds of snacks she had ordered Jean to get for the sleepover, with the exception of popcorn, which she had warned, would want them to deliver, around 10 in the night, when they started to watch a movie, or a Netflix series marathon. She counted the number of extra pillows that she had also requested, twice, to see if there were enough, or if she needed to call room service and have them bring her a few more. To say that she was nervous, was to say little. It was the first time she hosted a sleepover, and she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Maybe I should have also ordered some pastries as well… no, they don't eat those in sleepovers. Besides, when it's time for desserts, there will be pastries in the cart." -Chloe said, as she checked her cell phone. She had downloaded a list, which taught people how to have the perfect sleepover, and was then re-checking the section regarding the foods, to see if she had missed anything. –"Come on, Chloe, stop it! You're acting ridiculous, utterly ridiculous about it! Everything's going to be fine. It's just a slumber party, with your friends, not a high society party." -she sighed, as she took a potato chip from the bowl and ate it. –"Just watch some television, while you wait for them to show up, and forget about it."

For Chloe it was important that everything was perfect. She wanted to have a great time, and more importantly, she wanted her friends to also have a great time. Deep down, she believed that after the years she acted like the worst kind of person towards them, bullied them and treated them like she was better than all of them, she owed it to them and to herself, to make it up for all that. In her mind, she knew that her friends had forgiven her, but she herself, had not forgiven herself yet. And until she was able to forgive herself for all the bad things she did, she would continue to try and make it up for it all, which she was okay with. Turning the television on, she looked for something to watch, to pass the time, until the girls arrived. Shortly after, she heard a knock on the door. Telling the person, the door was open, the one who entered the suite was none other than her best-friend, Sabrina. Just like she had predicted, the redhead was the first one to arrive.

"Why am I not surprised you're the first one to arrive?" -Chloe asked Sabrina, smiling at her.

"Maybe because you know me so well." -Sabrina smiled back at her, as the blonde gave her a hug.

"Probably." -Chloe said, as she noticed the shirt she was wearing, recognizing it. She was wearing the Disney logo on it, which her parents had bought her the previous year, when they took her to Disneyland Paris for her birthday. –"Feeling a little Disney-ish today?" -she asked her.

"Yeah. Just didn't put my Mickey Mouse ears on, because people in the street might think it was a bit strange." -Sabrina giggled.

"Maybe, but let's face it, wolf ears are more your thing." -Chloe joked, referring to Sabrina's superhero alter-ego, Louve Grise. –"They make you look cuter, than mouse ears." -she said.

"Thanks, Chloe." -Sabrina said, blushing lightly. –"So, where can I put my things?" -she asked the blonde, as she slid her backpack from her shoulders, and placed it on the floor.

"You can put them in my bedroom." -Chloe told her. –" _Now that Sabrina's here, at least I'll have someone to talk with, without risking thinking about getting things perfectly._ " -she thought to herself, as she saw Sabrina heading towards her bedroom. –"After you leave your things there, come over here. I want to show you how my nails look. I went to this new salon, and they did a really great job with them… oh, and I also want to show you something that arrived today. I think you're going to lose it when you see it."

* * *

The rest of the girls did not take long to arrive either. After Sabrina, it was Alix who arrived. Following her, were Rose and Juleka. Mylene was next. And last, but not least, Alya and Marinette. Seeing them all there, Chloe felt both happy and nervous at the same time. Her heart was pounding with excitement and fear, just like it happened, every time she transformed into Queen Bee, and went into battle. But this time it was different. There were no Akumas, no crazy psychopaths trying to kill her, no insane stunts that meant risking her life. There was only a group of friends and a whole night of amusement ahead of them.

"You really outdid yourself, Chloe." -Alya told her, as she looked around and saw all the extra beds and pillows, as well as the snacks and beverages.

"I'm with Alya. You did a really great job." -Mylene said. –"I'm sure that we're going to have a fun night." -she told her.

"I hope you don't mind, but I didn't know if you had any board games, so I brought a couple of them, from my collection." -Rose smiled, as she pointed to her gym bag. –"I brought Monopoly, Cluedo, Guess Who?, Operation, Candy Land, and of course, Twister." -she said.

"No, I don't have any board games… it's hard to play them when you don't have anyone to play them with." -Chloe admitted. –"But I'm glad you brought yours." -she told Rose.

"I didn't take you for a board game fan, Rose." -Marinette told the blonde.

"Well, I do like to play them. My parents are big fans of them, so we kind of collect them." -Rose admitted.

"Well, I know which one I want to play first." -Alix said. –"And I'm warning you, no one beats me at it." -she bragged herself about it. –"You are looking at the all-time champion of Twister, in the Kubdel residence."

"Oh, I'm also pretty good at it." -Alya said. –"But my sister Nora is the champion back at my place." -she admitted. –"You would think that given her physique, it would be hard for her to play Twister, but she's really flexible."

"Well, I think that we are all tied, when it comes to the odds of winning at Twister." -Marinette said. –"We're all extremely flexible, thanks to our powers, so that will even the odds." -she said, as she thought about Tikki not being there with her. –"Great… now I just remembered about our kwamis not being with us tonight."

Marinette did not like being separated from Tikki, even if it was just for one night. In fact, none of the girls liked not having their kwamis around them. They had gotten used to having them, always near them.

"It's just for tonight, girl. Tomorrow, she, and Trixx and the rest of the kwamis will be back. Besides, they're in good hands, remember? Master Fu will take good care of them." -Alya told her, trying to cheer her up a little.

"I know… still, I know that our night would be a lot more fun, if we had the kwamis with us." -Marinette told her, only to realize that she might have hurt the feelings of Chloe. –"Sorry, Chloe. I didn't mean that we're not going to have fun…" -she quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay, Marinette. I know what you mean, and you're right. If we had the kwamis, this night would be a lot more fun." -Chloe agreed.

"Well, even if we don't have them here with us, I know we'll have a blast." -Juleka said, speaking for the first time, since she and Rose had arrived. –"As long as I'm with you girls, I know I'll have a blast." -she smiled

"Yeah, yeah, that's very pretty, but I want to know one thing… what's for dinner?" -Alix asked, with the others raising an eyebrow at her. –"What?! I'm hungry, and it's an honest question." -she said, feeling like everyone was judging her.

"Well, answering your question, I thought that we could all go for pizza today." -Chloe answered her. –"I tried to remember all of your favourites, but in case I missed one or two, we just have to call room service and order. And the same goes for if you feel like eating something else." -she smiled at the girls.

It was clear to all the girls that Chloe was trying her best to make sure they all felt like at home. Still, none of them wanted to give her any more work, even if it would not be her cooking.

"I don't think there will be the need for that. I think I speak for us all, when I say that there isn't one of us who doesn't like pizza." -Marinette smiled.

"Yeah. If there's a food that has "sleepover" written all over it, it's pizza. Especially with extra cheese and extra spicy pepperoni." -Alix commented.

"Pizza sounds like a terrific idea, Chloe." -Sabrina told her, as she made the face she usually did when she thought a pizza, which was incredibly silly.

"You should know it. After all, you are a pizzaholic." -Chloe joked, making her laugh, as well as the rest of the girls. –"But before we start thinking about any food, how about you girls drop your things in my bedroom, and we watch a movie or a series?" -she asked them.

"Do you have Netflix, or Hulu, or Amazon Prime, HBO Max, or Disney Plus?" -Alix asked the blonde.

"What do you think? I'm rich. I've got all of them." -Chloe told her. –"So, hurry up. Leave your stuff on my bedroom, and come back, so we can decide on what we're going to watch." -she said, as she threw herself onto the sofa.

"Yes, Chloe." -the girls spoke in chorus.

"Oh, and one more thing! Leave your cell phones there too. We don't want anyone interrupting us!" -Chloe said. –"And that means our parents and/or boyfriends… I'm talking to you three, Marinette, Alya and Mylene! Let them have fun at their own slumber party." -she joked.

"Alright, Chloe." -Marinette said. Adrien had just texted her, and she was texting him back. –" _We just arrived at Chloe's place. Hope you and the rest of the guys have fun. Love you with all my heart, silly kitty._ " -she texted.

* * *

After spending nearly 10 minutes looking through the catalogue of Netflix, the girls settled on watching "A Little Princess" from Alfonso Cuarón, which they all find out was one of Rose and Chloe's favourite movies. This reveal was enough for the whole group to comment on the movie, as this went on. Because the film was so entertaining, and they spent the time commenting on its characters or their actions, they all lost track of time, regaining it when the movie was almost over, and they heard a knock at the door. Jumping from the sofa, Sabrina went to see who was at the door. Turning the knob and opening the door, the redhead was face to face with Jean.

"Yes, Jean?" -Sabrina asked the butler.

"Oh, Miss Raincomprix. I came to ask Miss Bourgeois if she and the rest of the guests would want the dinner to be served right away?" -Jean asked Sabrina.

"Oh, I see. And Jean, you don't have to call me Miss Raincomprix. It's alright for you to call me Sabrina." -Sabrina told him, before turning her head and looking over her right shoulder. –"Girls! Jean is asking if we want him to bring us our dinner. Do you want to wait a little bit longer, or should we eat now?" -she asked the rest of the girls.

"Sure!" -Juleka said.

"I guess we could eat now." -Marinette said.

"Fine be me. You know I'm starving here." -Alix declared.

"Bring everything, Jean! We're having dinner right now!" -Chloe ordered her butler.

"Very well. I shall return with the pizzas, in a bit." -Jean said, as he closed the suite's door behind him.

It did not take long for Jean to come back with the pizzas. In fact, when the movie ended, the girls heard another knock at the door. Opening the door, Jean entered the suite with a dinner cart filled with all kinds of pizzas. Their scent took less than 10 seconds to fill the suite's living room, and to cause the girls' stomachs to rumble with hunger. Once Jean left, the girls made no kind of ceremony and attacked the pizzas. It was hard to choose which one looked tastier, because they all looked fit for a king or a queen. As they helped themselves to them, they could not help but to say that if Plagg was there with them, he would probably complain that none of the pizzas had Camembert on them. During the next twenty minutes, other than the noise of pizza being chewed, the only other sound heard in Chloe's living room was the girls arguing about which pizza tasted better, while also throwing the occasional joke.

When they finished eating, they could all agree that they had eaten more than their fair share of the delicious banquet Chloe had provided for them, with one or two claiming that they had eaten a bit too much.

"I think I ate a little too much." -Alix said, as she burped.

"Eww… Alix, manners, please!" -Chloe told her, feeling just a little bit repulsed by Alix's lack of manners.

"Oh, come on, you didn't give me enough time for me to say "pardon me", Chloe. Besides, it's better to come out through the front, than from the back!" -Alix laughed, which made Chloe roll her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder, who has less manners, you or Kim." -Chloe told her, which Alix did not like to hear.

"Come on, let's forget about that. It was just an accident. Plus, we're here to have fun, right?" -Marinette asked them, trying to appease Alix, who she knew had a short fuse, when someone offended her. –"Also, I wanted to ask you one thing, Alya. Do you think your mom had any say on these pizzas? Because they're absolutely delicious." -she asked the brunette, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Nope, she didn't. It's her day-off today, so she's not in the hotel's kitchen. Plus, when making pizzas, my mom places the ingredients into a perfect spiral. It's kinda of a signature mark of hers, on her pizzas, and none of these had that." -Alya said. –"Still, they're really good." -she said.

"Yeah, but they don't beat the pizzas Marinette's dad makes." -Sabrina declared, as she bit her last slice of pizza.

"Sabrina's right. Your dad's pizzas were really good." -Chloe told Marinette, remembering the time she ate them, when she and Sabrina spent the night at her home, after the Collector attacked them.

"Well, my dad's Italian, so, that's an advantage that most people don't have, when it comes to baking pizzas." -Marinette chuckled. –"Still, these were really good as well. I especially loved the veggie one, and I've never been a fan of vegetarian foods." -she admitted.

"I liked that one too. That one and the seafood pizza, as well." -Mylene smiled. –"My compliments to the chef." -she spoke with a posh accent, which made the girls laugh a little.

"Hope you girls still have a little space in your stomach, because I'm calling Jean and tell him to get the dessert cart here." -Chloe said, as she grabbed her cell phone and texted her butler.

"I hope there's strawberry cheesecake. It's my favourite." -Rose giggled.

And Rose did not have to wait long to see if there was any cheesecake on the dessert cart. Shortly after Chloe texted him, Jean showed up with the dessert cart and besides cheesecake, there was a lot more to choose from. From the classical Black Forest cake, to the Battenberg cake, along with chocolate mousse, tiramisu, chocolate éclairs, cherry pie, baklava, and those were just the ones that were on the top of the cart. On the middle and bottom trays there were a lot more desserts to choose from, and girls were going to make sure that they would try them all, even if it took them the rest of the night.

"Thanks, Jean. I'll let you know if we need anything else." –Chloe told her butler.

"Very well." -Jean said, as he exited the suite.

"Chloe, I'm going to say this; you're going to spoil us rotten with all these delicious treats." -Rose told her, as she grabbed a plate from the dessert cart, as well as a knife and got ready to cut a slice of what looked like the most beautiful strawberry cheesecake, she had ever laid her eyes on. –"This one looks really good. Do you want a slice too, Juleka?" -she asked her girlfriend.

"No, thanks. I'll have a chocolate éclair." -Juleka responded.

"I'll be honest. I'm a little jealous of you right now, Chloe. You get to eat all of these things, whenever you want to." -Mylene said, as she took a slice of tiramisu for herself.

"Well, I don't eat them all the time. But when I do, I make sure that I eat more than my fair share." -Chloe smiled. –"It's a good thing that because of our powers, we don't gain any weight from eating sweets, junk food and pretty much everything else. Because if we did, I think I would have needed to buy a whole new wardrobe." -she said, as she helped herself to a piece of Black Forest cake. –"You girls have got to try this cake. It's probably the best of its kind in all of Paris.

"We'll see about that." -Marinette said, as she too took a slice of that cake. –"But I'm warning you, Chloe, my dad's Black Forest cake, won the competition for best Black Forest cake in Paris, four years in a row." -she said, as she ate a bite, savouring it, only to find out that her dad's version had some serious competition. –"Oh my…"

"What? Is it better than your dad's version, girl?" -Alya asked her.

"Well… it's not better, but, and I can't believe I'm actually going to say this… it's just as good as my dad's version." -Marinette declared, as she ate another bite. –"I've got to tell my dad that his Black Forest cake has some serious competition for the best in Paris." -she said.

"Oh, I can already imagine it. A chef's competition… winner takes it all! Loser gets humiliated!" -Alix exclaimed with a dramatic voice. –"On one side, an unknown baker/pastry chef from the Le Grand Paris with its Black Forest Cake, which has managed to conquer the taste buds of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl with a normal life, who is secretly a superheroine! And on the other side, we have Tom Dupain, Marinette's dad, with his own Black Forest Cake, who will try his best to earn back the trust of his daughter's taste buds and prove that his cake is the best in Paris!" -she said with the same dramatic voice, pretending to be a wrestling announcer. –"Gentlemen, start cooking and may the best baker/pastry chef win!"

The way Alix narrated that whole imaginary confrontation made the girls laugh, as they too imagined said confrontation taking place.

"You've been watching "Masterchef", one too many times, Alix." -Sabrina giggled. –"But I admit it, it would be fun to see something like that happening." -she admitted.

"Still, my dad would kick the competition, like always does. You girls have all tasted most of his specialties, so you know that he could go against anyone, and win for sure." -Marinette told them, as she ate another bite from the cake. –"He's the best baker in Paris, after all." -she said, with the pride she had in her father being heard in her voice.

"And that's why, we'll continue to be their loyal customers for years to come." -Alya said, as ate a piece of baklava. –"But a word of advice, your dad has to come up with some new recipes for us to try." -she said.

"I'll let him know." -Marinette chuckled.

* * *

Once their stomachs were full, the girls decided it was time for them to change into their pyjamas and get ready to start the sleepover for real. Many would disagree when it came to the point of when a sleepover properly begins. Some would say that a sleepover begins when the guests arrive, while others believed that it begins during dinner. But for the girls, they all believed that a sleepover began when they put on their pyjamas. Doing just that, there were a couple of giggles and laughs, as the girls all changed into pyjamas.

"I think I should have brought some other pyjamas. This one almost feels like I'm wearing a crop top." -Sabrina said. –"My boobs got a little bigger, since the last time I wore it." -she pointed out.

"Only yours? Sabrina, I think we all have that problem, and it's not because of some growth spurt. I think it's because of us wearing miraculouses. Every last bit of fat that we might have in our bodies, goes straight either to our boobs or to our butts." -Chloe told her. –"And personally, I don't mind having big boobs, or well-defined muscles, but when it comes to my butt, I wouldn't mind if it was a little smaller." -she said. –"If this keeps up, I'll look like one of those girls we see on those videoclips from rap singers."

"Look at it this way. At least, you'll save up on butt implants." -Alya joked, making everyone laugh.

"I think you've got a cute butt, Chloe." -Sabrina giggled, as she checked her best-friend's posterior. –"Not too big, not too small." -she chuckled.

"Well, yours is also a cute." -Chloe complimented her as well, when she noticed Marinette looking at her. –"Don't tell me you're checking the merchandise, Marinette?" -she joked.

"No, I was just thinking that you might be right about the reason why our boobs and our butts got a little bigger. Our bodies have changed so much, ever since we became the heroes of Paris." –Marinette said. –"If we placed a photo of us at the end of last summer, next to a photo taken now, we would definitely see the differences." -she said, as she ran her hands over chest, making her way towards her butt. –"Still, it's nice not to be an iron board. Plus, Adrien loves my boobs."

"I thought Adrikins was more of a butt appreciator." -Chloe joked.

"Oh, he is. He's always trying to playfully grope my ass, whenever I'm in my Ladybug outfit. But I don't let him touch it." -Marinette chuckled. –"He already earned the right to touch my boobs, but not my butt. That's going to take a little longer to happen." -she laughed.

"I feel you, girl. It took me a while to allow Nino to do that, as well. When I finally allowed him to touch my ass, he practically cried… well, not really, but you know what I mean." -Alya joked. –"You know, all this talk reminded me of something my sister Nora once told me. She said: "Having big boobs is both a blessing and a curse, Alya. It's a blessing, because you'll get all the guys to look at you. And it's a curse, because unless you work your back muscles, your boobs will eventually give you back problems." -she said, as she pointed at her chest. –"I guess you could say that with all the training, back problems due to these ladies here, is the last thing I have to worry about."

"With all the problems we have, not having to worry about that one is a good thing." -Mylene laughed. –"You know, sometimes I think that we have so many miraculous-related problems, that any other problems we might have, seem like no big deal." -she said.

"Well, sometimes we're so tired because of the miraculous-related problems, we completely forget about the other problems… sometimes I wish my biggest problem was still trying to look good in any outfit I have." -Chloe said, as she checked her silhouette in the mirror that was to her right. –"Yup, they're definitely bigger. It's like you said, Alya. Having big boobs really is both a blessing and a curse. But having all the boys undressing you with their eyes, can be both things." -she said.

"Boys always say that we're lucky because we get to see our boobs, touch them, squeeze them and play with them, whenever we want. But they fail to realize that wearing certain clothes, can be a challenge. Not to mention that bras are super uncomfortable… at least, I don't like to wear them." -Alix said, as she knocked at the bathroom's door, where Rose and Juleka were getting changed, allowing her to enter, so she could get changed. –"And this is me saying that I wish my boobs were smaller, so I wouldn't' have to wear a bra." -she said, as she closed the door, leaving the girls to giggle of what she had just told them.

"Boys are always thinking with their pants, and not their heads. Too many hormones... not that we girls are any better." -Mylene joked. –"Though, not all of them are like that. To be honest, I think when it comes to our boys, we hit the jackpot. They're not like most boys our age. They're more mature. They're sensitive… well, some more than others, but still, they're cool." -she smiled.

"Especially Ivan, am I right?" -Marinette asked her.

"Absolutely. I'm not saying that Ivan is perfect, but he's really sweet and caring, and… well, you know how he is. He may look like one of those guys that is always looking for something to break into two, but he won't hurt a fly. He's really sensitive." -Mylene answered her, sighing, as she remembered some of the times, when he was the sweetest guy in the world.

"Yeah, he's a real sweetheart." -Sabrina said. –"It's like you said, we hit the jackpot with the boys in our class. Unlike some of those idiots in Miss Mendeleiev's class or in Miss Dujardin, or Monsieur Cabret, or even in Monsieur Labisse's. They are such idiots and jerks." -she commented. –"Sometimes, it's like they're competing amongst themselves, to see who's the biggest jerk/idiot/cretin/douchebag in that school."

"Absolutely. Sometimes, it really seems like there's a competition… though, I wonder what kind of prize they would get, if there really was one." -Marinette commented. –"But let's also be honest about this. It's not just the boys that can be like that. There are some girls in our school that are the biggest and snobbiest, and I hate to use this word, but I'll use it, bitches one can imagine… like Alpha Bitch Chloe-level bitches. No offense, Chloe." -she said, knowing that the blonde was not too keen on being remembered about how she used to be.

"None taken. You're right, I was really an Alpha Bitch, and I was once part of that group of girls."-Chloe told her. –" _Though to be fair, I still feel ashamed of that fact, and for being a colossal bitch to you all._ " -she thought to herself.

"Yes, but what matters is that you aren't anymore." -Sabrina smiled at her. –"And I think I speak for everyone, when I say that I'm happy you're not like them anymore." -she said.

"Thanks." -Chloe thanked her.

"I'm with Sabrina. We're all happy that you aren't the colossal bitch you once were." -Marinette smiled at the blonde, who smiled back at her.

"Either way, I'm glad we don't have that kind of people in our class. People like that brute Martin Laurent, or his Siamese twin, Richard Dubois, from Miss Mendeleiev's class… absolute jerks. Do you believe that they both tried to hit on me, last week, when I was in the cafeteria, talking to Ivan?" -Mylene asked her.

"You didn't tell us that." -Marinette said, surprised. –"They're real jerks… I mean, they also tried to hit on me last year, just before Christmas, but they gave up on that idea, when I slapped them both, after they called me "sweet thing"… that, and I also kicked them both between the legs. Those two idiots, the face they made, when I kicked them, was priceless. I bet they never saw so many stars in their lives." -she said, as she remembered the whole thing in her mind. –"But they really tried to hit on you, with Ivan standing next to you? What happened?"

"Well, nothing happened really, but the way they acted, it was as if Ivan wasn't there with me. I told them, as politely as one can be to those two, that Ivan was my boyfriend, and that I wasn't interested in either one of them." -Mylene told them. –"Still, they continued to hit on me, until Ivan decided that that was enough. I thought that he was going punch them both, but he didn't. He just glared at them, looking them both in the eyes, and they stopped. He managed to scare them away… but for a moment, I was afraid that things would go sideways." -she said.

"You were afraid they would hurt Ivan?" -Alya asked her.

"No. I was afraid of the opposite. I was afraid that Ivan might hurt them, without wanting to." -Mylene confessed. –"You know that even when we're not transformed, that we still retain a bit of our super strength, and Ivan being the strongest of us all, he could accidentally hurt them, and then we would get in trouble." -she said. –"They're jerks, and I know we're not the only ones who think they don't deserve a proper beating, but that's no reason for any of us to get into trouble, if we can avoid it."

Mylene's tale had altered the mood of that whole party, in a matter of seconds. Marinette, Alya, Chloe and Sabrina had no idea, she and Ivan had gone through that. After hearing all of it, they could not help but to wonder what would have happened, if one of them, or any other member of their class had been with her and Ivan.

" _Luckily, Ivan is not someone who loses his temper very easily. If it had been Kim, or even Nino, those two idiots, would have ended up with a black eye each._ " -Marinette thought to herself.

" _It's a good thing Nino wasn't there, or he would have shown Laurent and Dubois a thing or two._ " -Alya thought to herself. –" _He's not someone who loses his patience easily, but I know that if someone he cares for is in trouble, he'll go all the way to make sure nothing bad happens, including punching whoever is causing the trouble._ " -she thought.

Luckily, as they exited the bathroom, Rose and Juleka, who had not heard anything, managed to lighten the mood, by making the girls forget about that issue, and bring joy and happiness to the party, with the way their pyjamas looked.

"Whoa, I didn't know that we had Morticia Addams and Princess Unikitty paying us a visit tonight." –Alya said, as she saw Juleka coming out of the bathroom, alongside Rose. –"Dig the pyjamas, girls." -she told them, with a smile on her face.

"Like always, you girls look like polar opposites of one another, in the cutest way possible." –Marinette said.

While Juleka was wearing a black and purple pyjama, Rose was wearing a cute pink and white pyjamas with several blue-eyed white kittens stamped on the arms and legs. Looking at them, the girls felt like they were the living embodiment of yin/yang, which matched not only their looks, but their separate personalities.

"Oh, this old thing? I just grabbed the first one in my wardrobe drawer." -Juleka said. –"But then again, all my pyjamas are black, or purple, or black and purple. My brother is always joking that if one day I decide to wear any other colours to bed, it's a sign the Apocalypse is around the corner." -she joked.

"Well, you would give a beautiful Grim Reaper, if the Apocalypse happened." -Rose told Juleka, as she looked her in the eyes. –"And when it was time for you to take my soul, I would ask you to do it, ever so gently, so I could continue to gaze into your eyes, for another minute or two." -she said, which earned her a kiss from the Goth girl.

"Girls, please, no lesbian romance." -Chloe playfully told them. –"It's not that I have a problem with it, but if you want to get all lovey-dovey, do it some other time, okay?" -she said, which earned her a couple of chuckles from both girls.

"And you, Rose? Did you also grab the first one in your wardrobe?" -Mylene asked her, in a playful tone.

"Well, no. I wasn't sure if I was going to bring this one, or the one that I have with lots of puppies." -Rose said. –"I love pyjamas with furry little animals on them." -she smiled. –"Though, now I'm thinking that I should have brought the blue one with rainbow unicorns."

They continued to talk about their choice of nightwear, when suddenly, Alix, came out of the bathroom and surprise them all. The girl was not wearing any pyjamas, or any other kind of clothes. She was completely naked.

"Alix, where are your pyjamas?" -Rose asked her. –"Did you forget them?" -she asked, puzzled by what was happening.

"No, I didn't. I'm wearing them." -Alix joked.

"You're naked." -Sabrina pointed out.

"Yeah, so? I sometimes sleep in the nude. There's no shame in sleeping with only my birthday suit on, especially when it's just us girls" -Alix joked, as the girls continued to look at her, with a serious look on their faces. –"Oh, come on, don't be like that! It's not like I have something up here or down here that you girls don't have." -she pointed out to her chest and above her waist. –"And I know quite well that you girls also sleep like this from time to time. Everyone does it."

"Yeah, during the summer, when we go to sleep. But it's not summer, and we're not going to sleep just yet." -Alya pointed out.

"I thought we were having a slumber party, not a skinny-dip session." -Chloe told her, annoyed, not enjoying her prank. It was clear to all of them that the blonde and the pink-haired girl were going to spend part of that night at each other's throats, if they did not do something to prevent it.

"Oh, come on, I'm just having a little bit of fun!" -Alix exclaimed. –"You don't have any sense of humour, Chloe." -she told the blonde.

"And you act like a clown, which makes it hard for anyone, to take you seriously, sometimes." -Chloe shot at her.

Once again, Marinette had to play the part of peacekeeper between the two girls, who were once again getting on each other's nerves. Luckily, she knew just what to do to calm them both down.

"Okay, alright, that's enough. Chloe, there's no need to get upset about this. Alix is just messing with us all. And Alix, put on your pyjamas, like everyone else. Just from looking at you, I'm beginning to feel cold." -Marinette told both girls.

"Fine, I'll put them on." -Alix sighed. –"Jeez Louise, you girls really can't take a joke." -she said, as she pulled her pyjamas from her backpack and went to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

When they finally put on their pyjamas, they decided to vote on what would their first official sleepover activity going to be. And for their first activity, they all agreed it would be something calm, to set the mood and get them in the spirit of things. Choosing to play one of the many board games Rose had brought with her, they all formed a circle, and placed the board game in the middle. The one they chose was a classic, and all of them had played it, at least once; Monopoly. Over the years, new versions of the board game had been released, each one with a different thematic. Rose's was the original one, which suited the girls fine. Looking at it, you could see it was already a little old, but one could say that it had been cared for, like an old friend. With Alya playing the Banker, the rest of the girls rolled the dice to see who would go first. As luck would have it, Marinette was the one who rolled the highest number. Starting the game, they all engaged in friendly conversation, which began with a mild discussion of how their week had been fairly calm, when compared to the previous ones. Hawk Moth had not attacked, since the Screamer incident. But it did not take long for them to change the subject, and without realizing how they had ended up there, they were discussing what was the worst movie ever made.

"Oh, come on! Don't even get me started on it!" -Alix declared. –"Nothing you can tell me, can make me change my mind regarding that movie." -she said, as she rolled the dice. –"When it comes to the worst movies ever made, the 2005 version of the "House of Wax" takes the cake! I mean, it's just an awful movie… and I rolled a five! Let's pick a card… a "It's my birthday!" card. Come on, pay up, you know the rules."

" _At this rate I'll be broke before the first round_." -Chloe said, as she handed Alix two bills of 100 Euros.

"You won't be the only one. But she's right about the movie. I've watched the one from 1953, and though it is not perfect, it's a masterpiece, when compared to the 2005 version… I mean, the story is predictable, it's not scary but disgusting. And on top of that, it has Paris Hilton in it, who happens to be the poor version of Chloe." -Alya said, letting out a laugh, regarding the last bit.

"On that you're right. Paris Hilton really is a dumber and stupider version of our Chloe here." -Sabrina said, as she looked at Chloe, who smiled back at her. –"Plus, she's got the dumbest and funniest death scene ever… a lead pipe through her skull. The way it went through it, just shows that she doesn't have anything inside her head." -she joked.

"Well, what did you expect? Blondes aren't exactly the brightest creatures in the world." -Alix joked. –"Excluding the present two, of course. Hope you didn't take it as an offense, Mylene, Rose and Chloe." -she told the two girls.

"None taken." -Rose told her.

"Wasn't offended." -Mylene smiled at her.

"Me neither." -Chloe smiled at the pink-haired girl –"But don't make it a habit, Alix. Blonde jokes are so out of fashion, nowadays." -she pointed out.

"Can we get back to playing the game, while continuing to discuss what we were discussing?" -Marinette asked them, with a chuckle, as she rolled the dice. –"And I got seven… which allows me to draw a card.." -she smiled at them. –"And if you ask me, as bad as the 2005 version of "House of Wax" is, it's no match for the "Catwoman" movie… worst origin story ever."

"I don't know. I actually liked it. It's one of my guilty pleasures, when watching a movie. It's funny and has lots of fluffy cats." -Rose said, as she grabbed the dice and readied herself to roll them. –"But when it comes to bad movies, I think I've got the one that is probably the worst ever… "Big Momma 2". I mean the first one is funny, but the next one and the third one, they're really bad." -she said. –"And I rolled two! I'm buying St. Charles Place! Jules, you better not get two, or you'll be paying me rent."

"Can I pay you in kisses?" -Juleka asked her, to which Rose mischievously smiled at her, and waved "no" with her head. –"Well, I had to try." -she said, as she grabbed the dice. –"Still, I think that the worst movie ever, has got to be one I watched with my brother the other day. I think it was called… oh, I remember now! "Jack and Jill". I can't believe I wasted two hours of my life watching that… and I just rolled a four, which means, I don't have to pay you anything, Rose."

"But you still have to pay the Electric Bill." -Mylene pointed out. –"And yeah, that one was a really bad movie." -she said. –"My dad and I watched it once, and we ended up switching the channel, after 10 minutes or so."

The game went on for almost 40 minutes, and two things happened. First, the one who won the game was Mylene. And second, they ended up not agreeing on which was the worst movie ever made. After that, the girls decided it was time for a series marathon. This time it was not as easy to choose a series to watch, as it was to choose a movie earlier. When they felt they had found the perfect one, one or two of them said that they were not in the mood to watch it, or that they had already seen it, or simply did not like it. Even excluding the horror ones, which were excluded because Rose and Mylene were not fans of that genre, they still had dozens, if not hundreds of series to choose from, which did not make things any easier. When they ended up not finding anything on Netflix, they decided to check Hulu. And when none of the series it had was chosen, they decided to try Disney Plus, hoping that one of the series or one of the movies in it, would be the one they picked to watch.

"Well, that just took about 25 minutes." -Marinette commented.

"Yeah, but now I'm not in the mood to watch anything." -Sabrina said. –"Am I the only one?"

When the redhead asked that question, the girls did not want to admit it, but they too were no longer in the mood to go forward with that marathon. The time it took them to choose what they were going to watch, had killed their disposition to do so.

"No, you're not the only one." -Chloe admitted it.

"I'm not in the mood to watch it either." -Juleka said.

"Well, we don't have to do this marathon right away. We can go back to it, later on, when we feel more like it." -Alya said. –"How about we do something else?" -she suggested. –"How about we play a game?"

"A game? You mean a game like Truth or Dare, or even Spin the Bottle?" -Rose asked her.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Rose." -Alya told her.

"So, we're going to play kinky and naughty games, now?" -Alix asked with a joking voice. –"I'm all for it." -she said, as she rubbed her hands in anticipation.

"Me too." -Sabrina said. –"But maybe we should have a couple of rules to it?" -she asked the others.

"I agree. What do you say we keep our dares to simple things, and we don't dare anyone to do anything they're not comfortable with?" -Marinette asked the girls. –"Oh, and that includes sexual things. Let's keep this softcore." -she pointed out.

"Oh, that kind of spoils the fun of it." -Alix said, slightly disappointed.

"Do we all have to play?" -Rose asked.

"No. If one of us doesn't want to play, we're not forcing her to do it. We're all friends here." -Marinette said. –"Who agrees with the rules that I'm laying down?" -she asked.

Hearing that, everyone agreed to the rules, even though Alix, who had a couple of crazy ideas for dares, was a bit upset about the rules not allowing her to make use of those ideas. At first, Rose did not want to play, and neither did Mylene, but Juleka managed to convince her girlfriend to also play, and the rest of the girls convinced Mylene, by promising her that they would not ask her things that she might be too embarrassed to answer, or dares that she felt were too much. To see who would go first, they rolled the dice, and the person with the highest number

"Okay, Juleka, you go first. Choose your victim!" -Alix exclaimed, imitating the voice of a sadistic announcer.

"Alright." -Juleka said, as she tried to figure who she was going to choose. –"I know. Alya, truth or dare?" -she asked the brunette.

"Hmmm… I'll go with truth." -Alya said.

"Truth, huh? Then… what are the names of your sisters?" -Juleka asked her.

"Their names? That one's easy. Nora, Ella and Etta." -Alya declared.

"What?! Oh, come on, that was really weak!" -Alix said. –"Why didn't you ask her something a bit more interesting, like, if she and Nino have done it already?!"-she asked the Goth girl.

"Because I thought that we were keeping things PG-13. And I don't think Alya would want to answer if she and Nino had sex already." -Juleka answered her.

"Well said, Jules." -Rose said, as she placed her right arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"I'm starting to think that this is going to be the most boring "Truth or Dare" game ever." -Alix sighed.

"Well, if you want to know, then, no, we still haven't done it. But we've made it to second base, and one of these days, we'll be going to third base. We're saving ourselves for a special occasion." -Alya told her, satiating Alix's curiosity, regarding her sex life. –"And if you want to make things interesting, then I've got a dare for you." -Alya told her.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you know how this is played, so shoot!" -Alix said, with a cocky smile on her face. –"And you can skip the truth or dare part. You know I'm going to choose dare, Alya." -she told her.

"Alright. Alix, I dare you to wear a pink tutu and a tiara, and dance, while singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" in front of us all. -Alya challenged her. –"Oh, and I'll be recording it, for posteriority, of course." -she smirked, as she held her cell phone in the air.

"That's pretty specific, Alya. Where am I going to get all those things?" -Alix asked her, believing that she would not have to do the dare, because it would be impossible. –"And you know the rules. If it's impossible for the person to do the dare, you'll have to come up with something else." -she told her, with a triumphant smile.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm sure Chloe must have something in her wardrobe that might help you with that dare, don't you, Chloe?" -Alya asked the blonde.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I think I've got those two things, in some box in the wardrobe. Give me a couple of minutes, and I'll come back with everything." -Chloe laughed. –" _This will show Alix to think, before talking._ " -she thought to herself.

And like Alya had told the pink-haired girl, a minute or two later, Chloe came back with the two items required for Alix to do the dare that Alya had had given her. Looking at them, Alix could not help but to curse her bad luck, while also feeling that she was about to be humiliated. Putting on the items, Alix saw the other girls giggling and laughing, as she did it, and knew that once she began to dance and sing, they were going to giggle and laugh even harder.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky." -Alix began to sing, while also glaring at Alya, who was laughing, while recording her. –" _I swear that you'll pay for this one, Alya. The night's still young and I'll get my revenge._ " -she thought to herself.

After a few rounds, some of the girls chose truth, while others chose dare. The truths were mostly easy, while some of the dares were harder than others. Still, none of the girls backed out of a dare, even if they felt a little tempted in backing out.

"Okay, okay, let's see… truth or dare, Marinette?" -Chloe asked her.

"Dare." -Marinette said. She had chosen "dare" before, and was forced to do fifty somersaults, non-stop, courtesy of Rose.

"Dare, huh? You're being very, very courageous tonight." -Chloe smiled evilly at her. –"Then, let's see… I dare you to kiss Alya." -she told her.

"Kiss Alya? Well, that's easy." -Marinette said, thinking that Chloe was going to give her a harder dare. –"Fine, one kiss, coming up." -she said, as she leaned over Alya, and was about to kiss her on her right cheek.

"No, no, no… I mean a real kiss. A kiss on the lips, and you have to use your tongue." -Chloe challenged her.

"W-What?! Chloe, I thought we had agreed that we would keep things…" -Marinette said, when the blonde interrupted her.

"Oh, please, Marinette, it's not like I'm asking you to make out with Alya, naked in front of us all. It's just a kiss." -Chloe told her. –"If it's hard for you to do it, then pretend Alya is Adrien." -she said.

"Chloe…" -Marinette sighed. She was not liking the idea, but she was not going to back out of the dare, even if she did not like it.

"It's okay, girl. I don't mind." -Alya told Marinette. –"Besides, it's not like we're going to fall in love with one another, right?" -she chuckled.

"Well, if it's okay with you, then, I guess I…" -Marinette said, when, Alya kissed her.

Alya had been so quick, that she did not give Marinette the time to properly react. When their lips broke apart, it took the blue-haired girl a second or two to realize what had happened. Such kiss earned both her Alya a round of applause, as well as a couple of whistles from their friends.

"Great… now we have two lesbian couples in our group." -Alix joked, which made the others laugh.

"Keep dreaming, Alix!" -Marinette laughed. –"These girls here are as a straight as you can get." -she playfully told her.

"You know, now, we both can scratch "Kiss a girl on the lips" from our bucket lists." -Alya chuckled. –"Plus, I'm impressed. You're a really great kisser, girl." -she told Marinette.

"T-Thanks… I've been having a lot of practice, lately." -Marinette thanked Alya, while trying not to blush too hard.

"By the way, let me ask you something. Who kisses better? Me or Adrien?" -Alya asked her, curious.

"You're a really great kisser. Nino's really lucky in having a girlfriend who kisses that well. But I'm afraid Adrien's lips are sweeter." -Marinette giggled. –"Sorry, but my boyfriend's lips are one of a kind." -she continued to giggle. –"And speaking of one of a kind, I've got a one of a kind dare for you, Chloe… that is, if you're brave enough to accept it."

"Brave enough? For your information, a Bourgeois never backs away from a challenge, Dupain-Cheng." -Chloe told Marinette. –"Whatever you have for me, I'll do it. Throw me your best dare!" -she declared with a voice that showed she did not fear whatever Marinette had in store for her.

When Chloe told her that, Marinette did not hesitate in telling her the dare she had for her. Back when the two girls were arch-rivals and did not stand in being in each other's presence, if given the opportunity to humiliate Chloe like that, she would have not hesitated. But now, Marinette did not perceive what she had in store for her, as humiliation, but rather a friendly payback for making her kiss Alya.

"Well, if it's a dare you want, I've got the perfect one, just for you, Chloe. Since you dared me to kiss my best-friend, then I dare you to kiss your best-friend as well." -Marinette declared, smiling maliciously at the blonde. –"That's right, you've got to kiss Sabrina, just like I had to kiss Alya."

Marinette was expecting Chloe's old self to make an appearance, when she dared her to kiss Sabrina, with her making some kind of observation that she was straight and that she would never kiss a girl on the lips, or that there had to be a rule that the previous dare could not be repeated. But instead of that happening, the blonde quickly answered her, accepting the dare.

"Fine. I'll kiss her. Do you think I'm afraid? Because I'm not." -Chloe told Marinette, as she faced Sabrina, feeling a little nervous. Chloe had never kissed another girl, so deep down, she was a little unsure on how to do it, without coming as something awkward. –" _What do I do? I never kissed a girl before… calm down. Just imagine Sabrina is a boy. There's nothing to it._ " -she thought to herself.

Unlike what happened with Marinette, where Alya kissed her so fast, the blue-haired girl did not even have the time to react, Chloe was taking her time to kiss Sabrina. Sabrina herself did not know what to do either. She did not know if she should be the one to take the first step, or allow the blonde to take it instead. Unlike Chloe, who just like the others, did not know about it, Sabrina had never kissed anyone before, and that would be her very first kiss. Staring each other in the eyes, Chloe and Sabrina were a bit unsure of how they were going to do that. Their brains felt like they had frozen, unwilling to process any kind of thought. Allowing themselves to let instinct take over, they closed their eyes and kissed each other. The kiss was sloppy and quick, but it was enough for them to taste the lip gloss from one another. This time, there was a moment of silent, before the air was filled with applauses.

"Uh… that was a nice kiss, Chloe." -Sabrina told her. –"I can't believe that my very first kiss was with Chloe… she's a really good kisser." -she thought to herself. She had imagined her first kiss to be something special, and even though that did not fully correspond to how she had pictured it, she could not deny that it had been somehow special.

"T-Thanks. It wasn't bad, I admit it. You're a fairly decent kisser… you know, for a girl." -Chloe told her. –" _I can't believe I actually kissed a girl. And it was… different. Different, yet good._ " -she thought to herself.

"If our kwamis were here, they would definitely say that we've gone crazy." -Rose thought to herself, when she felt a hand caressing her hair, and who should that hand belong to, but her girlfriend. –"What? Was it?" -she asked Juleka.

"I don't know why, but all this kissing, has me craving for one of your sweet kisses." -Juleka smiled at her. –"Permission to kiss the most beautiful girl in the room?" -she asked Rose, playfully teasing her.

"Permission granted." -Rose said, as she allowed Juleka's lips to touch hers.

* * *

The game of "Truth or Dare" went on for a little longer, after which, they decided to play another game. The following one was Twister, where Alix proved that she was truly worthy of the title of champion at her place. Still, the rest for the girls gave her a run for her money, unwilling to grant her an easy victory. It was also during that session of Twister that Chloe had the idea of grabbing her cell phone and snap some of the most ridiculous and funniest selfies one could imagine, after which, she post them online, as well as sending them to the boys, so they could see just how much fun they were having. Soon after, they answered back, by sending a couple of selfies of themselves, having fun as well.

"Looks like they're playing something on one of Adrien's consoles." -Chloe said, as she checked the selfies, while at the same time, she saw Marinette dashing towards her bedroom. When she came back, she was holding her cell phone. –" I thought we had agreed that we were not calling anyone." -she reminded Marinette.

"Yeah, well, when you get a boyfriend, you'll find it's really hard to keep yourself from calling him, just to hear his voice." -Marinette smiled, at her, as she handed something to Alya, her cell phone. –"I also brought yours, in case you want to call Nino."

"Thanks, girl. Once again, you read my mind." -Alya told Marinette, as she grabbed her cell phone, and checked it for any texts.

"May I remind you that if it was not for me and that talk, we had, you probably would have never told Adrien about your true feelings for him." -Chloe reminded her.

"And for that, I will always be grateful to you." -Marinette declared, as she dialled Adrien's number. –"The sleepover is being great, but I need to hear Adrien's voice." -she said, when she heard voices on the side of the line. –"Hey, silly kitty!"

"Hey, bugaboo!" -Adrien said. –"How's the sleepover going?" -he asked her.

"So far, it's being awesome." -Marinette told him. –"Hey, what's going on, on your end? It sounds almost like you're in a disco!" -she asked him.

"No, but you aren't far from reality." -Adrien told her. –"We've been playing videogames, but Nino decided it was time for some beats, and we're pretty much just dancing and making fools out of ourselves, right about now." -he chuckled. –"What about you and the girls? Is Chloe treating you all well?"

"You can bet I am, Adrikins." -Chloe told him, after hearing the question. –"We're having a great time, and those selfies I sent you and the rest of the boys, are proof of it." -she said.

"And I hope you're treating the boys the same way, she's treating us." -Alya said, as she signalled Marinette to put him on speaker.

"I am, don't worry. Your boyfriend will be handed it back to you, in one piece." -Adrien joked.

"That better be true, or otherwise, you're in for some serious pain, mister." -Alya playfully told him.

"Understood, foxy fox." -Adrien answered, calling her by the nickname Nino had given her.

"Hold it right there, hotshot. Nino's the only one who can call me that." -Alya playfully said.

"She's right, bro, I'm the only one who gets to call her that, just like she's the only one, who gets to call me "turtle boy"… how's it hanging, foxy fox?" -Nino asked, making the girls realize that Adrien had also put them on speaker.

"Hey, turtle boy." -Alya answered him back, as the rest of the girls gathered closer to the cell phone. –"Around here, everything's fine. We're all having fun. And you? What are you up to?" -she asked him.

"Nothing much. We were just listening to some music, and next, were probably going to watch something on Netflix." -Nino said.

"Are you sure you're not just going to watch some porn?" -Alix asked them in a playful voice. –"Because I know that that's what Kim would do, if he had the chance."

"I heard that, Alix!" -Kim told her, with an upset voice. –"The way you're saying that, you make it sound like I'm a perv!" -he pointed out –"And for your information, everyone watches porn, from time to time, and there's nothing wrong in doing that."

"Typical response form Kim." -Alix said, sarcastically. –"And for your information, not everyone does that." -she told him.

"Look, if you guys are going to start arguing with one another over the phone…" -Ivan warned them both, hoping they would both stop. When they both did not utter a single word, Ivan understood that his warning. –"Well, now that these two have stopped bickering, can I talk to Mylene?" -he asked.

"I'm here!" -Mylene exclaimed. –"I miss you." -she told Ivan.

"And I miss you a lot, as well." -Ivan said. –"It's too bad we couldn't have a mixed sleepover." -he sighed.

"We all knew that that was never going to happen… still, it doesn't make it any less annoying." -Mylene said.

"I say that next time we all have a sleepover in the Garden of the Ancients." -Max said. –"We just need to schedule it to a time, when Master Fu isn't using the temple for any miraculous-related." -he pointed out.

"Yeah. That way we can have the kwamis joining us, and we'll have twice the fun." -Rose said.

"I second that." -Nathaniel said.

"Me too." -Sabrina agreed.

"Me three." -Kim declared.

"Count me in, as well!" -Alix exclaimed.

"Then, I guess it's safe to say that our next sleepover already has a place to happen, we just need a date now." -Marinette said. –"How about we do it, after Easter?" -she suggested.

It did not take much for the rest of the gang to agree with Marinette's idea. It sounded like a good time for them to do that. Once they finished their exams, they would be able to just kick back and relax, and a sleepover was the perfect way for them to do just that.

They continued to talk for a little longer, both parties trying to get the juicy bits of what had been happening in both sleepovers. The couples also took the time to flirt for a little bit, which made some of their friends joking with them, and making comments, which made them laugh.

"Well, it was nice talking to you all. But we better go and watch something on Netflix, before we start to feel too tired." -Adrien said.

"Us too." -Marinette said. –"Try not to have too much fun without us, okay?" -she spoke with a sweet voice.

"We'll try, but we won't make promises. You know just how things are, when six studs like us get together." –Adrien joked.

"You're impossible, you know that?" -Marinette joked with him, as well. –"Love you, silly kitty."

"Love you as well, milady." -Adrien said, as he ended the call.

* * *

After finish talking to the boys, the girls finally felt in the mood to watch the series they had picked before. Using her cell phone, Chloe texted Jean and told him to bring four huge bowl of popcorn and some sodas, so they would have something to snack on, while watching the series. The series they had chosen to watch was one that they had been hearing a lot about, "The Owl House". None of the girls knew much about it, other than it had to do with a girl that accidentally ended up in a dimension where magic existed, and where said girl was going to try and become a witch. The whole plot sounded a little similar to Harry Potter, but that did not bother them, especially because they were all fans of the famous wizard's adventures.

Taking a seat on one of the couches or on the floor, the girls settled in to watch the series, as they waited for Jean to arrive with the popcorn and the sodas. Once he arrived with them, Chloe and Sabrina went to the door. The blonde told him that he could have the rest of the night, stating that if they needed anything else, they would just call room service. As they walked back to the couch, the scent of freshly made popcorn perfumed the air, reminding them of a Holding the bowls of popcorn, the girls began the marathon. As they began to watch it, they immediately fell in love with the animation and the designs of the characters.

"I like this Luz. She's funny." -Alya said. –"She reminds me a bit of you, Marinette. You and Rose." -she said, as she ate a popcorn.

"And why is that?" -Marinette asked her, as she opened another soda.

"Well, in Rose's case, it's because Luz seems to be always happy and doesn't let anyone, or anything get her in a grouchy mood." -Alya said, as she looked at Rose, who smiled at her. –"And in your case, Luz seems to be a little clumsy, but she's strong and courageous, just like you."

"Well, I like Willow." -Mylene said. –"She reminds of me." -she giggled.

"Yeah, she's a little bit like you, both physically and psychologically." -Alix agreed with Mylene. –"In fact, if you had dark hair and glasses, you could pass by a real-life version of her."

"I would still need to have pointy ears, though." -Mylene giggled.

"I personally like Amity. She reminds me a bit of you, Chloe." -Sabrina told the blonde. From all the girls, she was the only one, who had read a couple of things regarding the characters, on online forums. –"She seems like she's mean, nasty and snobbish, but in reality, she's super nice and super friendly, when you get to know her. Just like you." -she smiled at the blonde.

"But I'm not nasty or mean, or snobbish… well, not anymore, I like to think." -Chloe said, her voice showing she had a little bit of doubt in what she had said.

"Okay, then let me rephrase that. She reminds me a little bit of the old you, and a lot of the new you." -Sabrina smiled at her best-friend, who smiled back at her.

"You know, now that I think of it, you're a regular Diamond Tiara, Chloe." -Rose told the heiress.

"Diamond who? -Chloe asked her.

"Diamond Tiara. You know, from My Little Pony?" -Rose giggled. –"She's this filly who's a bully to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who's always teasing and bullying them. But unknown to them, she's a really nice filly." -she answered her.

"Never was a big fan o My Little Pony. Too many rainbows and sparkles for my taste. Always was more of a fan of Barbie." -Chloe confessed.

"I think there isn't a single person in this suite, who wasn't a fan of Barbie." -Mylene giggled.

"Still, you should try and watch a couple of episodes. This latest version isn't all rainbows and sparkles, like some people say." -Juleka told Chloe. –"And yeah, before anyone asks, Rose got me addicted to it." -she chuckled.

"Maybe I will, who knows?" -Chloe said.

"But going back to "The Owl House", I like Eda. She's both funny and rebellious." -Marinette said. –"She reminds me a bit of how our personalities change, when we transform, and we show our most rebellious and courageous side." -she declared. –"In a way, she's like

"What about you, girls? Which character do you like the most?" -Alix asked Rose and Juleka.

"I love King. He's so cute and fluffy… he's kind of like a disneyfied Cubone. Plus, he also reminds me a bit of Jules here." -Rose admitted.

"He does? How does he remind you of me?" -Juleka asked her, curious.

"Well, for starters he's funny, he's cute, he's smart… in sum, he's everything you are. And on top of it, there's an aura of mystery to him, just like you." -Rose told her girlfriend, who caressed her face with her right hand.

"I guess it's safe to say that the characters remind us all of someone we know." -Marinette said. –"Hey look! The next episode is starting… Is that a school?"

And once more, the girls' eyes were glued to the screen, watching the series. Even those who were not the biggest fans of cartoons, like Alya and Chloe, were mesmerized by the world of that animated series. If there was one thing that they had learned, not only from watching television and reading books, was that one should never judge a book by its cover, but more importantly, that things are not always what they seem to be. And as they watched "The Owl House", they understood that under a visibly joyful and playful atmosphere, there was a dark and tantalizing mystery, awaiting to be solved.

"They also have houses in that school, it seems." -Mylene said. –"This series was clearly inspired by Harry Potter and The House of the Night." -she said.

"Yeah, but they're taking it in a different way." -Alix said. –"Instead of saying "houses", they say "covens", which if you ask me is a lot more "witchy", you know?" -she pointed out.

"Well, I like the animation, and you girls know that I'm not a very big fan of cartoons." -Alya said. –"And on top of that, the mystery surrounding the Owl Lady's curse, has caught my attention." -she said.

All that conversation regarding animation and cartoons led them to talk about another issue, the Miraculous Team animated series, which had been rumoured to be in production, but no real evidence of it had surfaced until then.

"I wonder if we'll ever get to see an animated series starring us?" -Chloe asked. –"I mean, there have been lots of rumours, but until now…" -she said.

"Until now, nothing." -Alix finished the blonde's sentence. –"Well, there are already toys, plushies, all sorts of clothes that range from underwear to cosplay outfits… and let's not forget about the official comic book." -she said. –"I think it's only a matter of time before that animated series is made."

"Yes. I mean, we were already a pretty big deal everywhere, but after we saved Jagged Stone and KISS, two weeks ago, we went back to being a worldwide sensation again, and not just a Paris/France sensation." -Juleka said. –"I can see people in the animation world, capitalizing on it."

"Yes, but not all of the reactions to us and our work protecting the city have been good." -Rose told her. –"There are a lot of people of who say that we are as bad as Hawk Moth, because we attract Akumas." -she sighed.

"Well, I'm glad that we decide not to pay attention to those critics and whoever makes them. We don't need that kind of negativity in our lives." -Alya said, as she sipped her soda. –"And as for the animated series, I would like to see it happening." -she said. –"Provided I ended up being voiced by Fanny Bloc in the French dub, and by Carrie Keranen in the English dub."

"Why those actresses?" -Sabrina asked her.

"Because their voices are similar to mine, that's why." -Alya chuckled.

"I didn't know you knew about voice actors, and I'm your best-friend." -Marinette said.

"Well, it's what happens when you date a guy, who not only knows about music, but also follows several voice actors online. You pick up a thing or two." -Alya told her.

"Personally, I don't really care who voices me in the animated series. As long as they manage to capture my essence

"I don't think that will be hard. You are always showing off, when you put on your outfit." -Marinette giggled.

* * *

After finished watching "The Owl House", the girls picked another series to watch, while continuing to talk about just everything that came to their minds. Still, just like it always happened, as time advanced, sleepiness slowly began to make their eyelids feel like they weighed tons. One by one, the girls fell sleep, right there in the couch, or on the floor, with their heads lying against a pillow, or against each other's shoulders. The last girl standing, so to speak, was the sleepover's hostess herself, Chloe. Seeing the girls there, sleeping so peacefully, she turned off the television, and then decided to go grab something to cover them, so they would not get cold. She knew she should wake them up and tell them to go to bed, but they looked so peaceful, that she did not have the heart to wake them up.

Feeling incredibly tired and sleepy, she tried her hardest not to drop on the floor, as she took the covers from the beds, and one by one, used them to cover her friends. Those that had their heads lying on the floor or against the couch, she gently placed her hand over the back of their heads and gently lift them up, so she could then place the pillows under them. It was hard work, considering just how half-asleep she was, but she managed to do it. Looking at them, sleeping peacefully, she felt she deserved a pat on the back, for hosting a successful sleepover. She was about to go to her bed, when she felt that it did not feel right for her to sleep in it, when her friends were all sleeping on the couch or on the floor. So, she decided to do something her old self would never do, not even in a million years, and that was to sleep on the floor. Pulling the covers from her bed and her pillow, she dragged herself back to the living room, where she decided to sleep between Mylene and Sabrina. Lying on the floor, she pulled the covers over her. She had just gotten comfortable, when she found out that Sabrina still had not lost her habit of talking during her sleep.

"Let her go!... You won't hurt her!" -Sabrina mumbled, before falling silent once again.

" _I guess even in your dreams, you continue to chase after bad guys._ " -Chloe thought to herself., as she closed her eyes. - " _Everything went as planned, or even better than planned. I think it's safe to say… Best sleepover ever._ " -she thought to herself, as she felt her brain shutting down, commencing her trip into the land of dreams.


	2. Boys Slumber Party

It was four in the afternoon, when Adrien finished practicing the piano. He had been practicing it for nearly three hours, when he finished lunch. That was one of the several conditions imposed by his father, when he asked him if he could host a sleepover. Initially, Gabriel felt that the idea was ridiculous and that Adrien should not waste his time in doing such things. He also added that he was already too old for such trivial things, which Adrien did not agree, thinking himself that it was ridiculous for someone to say that there was an age limit for when a person could host or participate in a sleepover. He understood that his father was not a fan of that sort of things. He believed, that given their social status, organizing something as vulgar as a sleepover, was beneath them. But that did not mean Adrien thought the same way as his father did. Truth be told, the blond could not care less about his social status. All he cared about was living life like everyone else, without thinking how certain things would be seen as beneath him, by people who cared about the social status. It was only when Adrien told Gabriel that Chloe was doing the same thing with the girls in his class, that the world-renowned fashion designer agreed to let him host a sleepover with Nino and the rest of the boys. Adrien himself did not know about it, but Nathalie did lend him a hand, convincing Gabriel on letting him do the sleepover, when he talked to her about the matter. Once again, Nathalie had come to his aid, knowing well that he was just trying to have what other kids his age had. On top of that, she did not want him to end up sad. Ever since he had begun to date Marinette, that Adrien had seemed even happier than he already was, and Nathalie did not want that hat happiness in him, to go away.

As for the other conditions imposed by Gabriel, there was the usual "No noise", as well as the "No breaking anything.", "No exiting his bedroom and walking around the house", and of course, the "No girls allowed", not to mention, that he would have to practice the piano five times a week, instead of just his usual three, during the rest of the month. Though he was not fond of practicing the piano, Adrien was willing to do practice even harder than before, if that meant getting the chance of having Nino and the rest of the boys in his class, to come and spend the night with him. After closing the lid on the piano's keyboard, he stretched his arms upwards.

"Well, Mr. Mozart and Mr. Beethoven, I think even you would agree with me that I got enough practice for one day." -Adrien sighed, as he got up from the bench he was seated on, and rechecked the time on the grandfather clock that was to his left. –"I've got less than an hour before the guys show up. Best getting ready then." -he said.

As he made his way to his bedroom, Adrien could not help but to feel like there was something missing, and that something was Plagg. He had gotten used to having the black cat kwami around him, all the time, that now he felt like a part of him was missing. Still, he knew that he had a good reason for not being there with him. Like all the miraculous holders, Adrien wanted the best for his kwami, and if that meant spending a whole day being examined by Master Fu, and making sure that his energies were all properly aligned, then, there was nothing he could do.

" _I bet he's complaining about not having a single piece of Camembert to snack on._ " -Adrien thought to himself, while imagining the black cat kwami complaining of such a thing to the old master. –" _I bet when he comes back, he's going to demand that I give him an entire wheel of Camembert… thank God I'm rich, otherwise, it would be hard for me to sustain that little glutton._ " -he thought, before letting out a chuckle.

Adrien still find it hard to believe his father had allowed him to host that sleepover. Just like Chloé, this was going to be the first time he hosted one, and in his case, the first time he would attend one. The closest thing to a sleepover he had ever experienced was when he and Chloé were kids, and her parents brought her to play with him, and they would fall asleep, after playing during hours. Even so, he was more than ready to have the full experience with his friends. Arriving at his bedroom, he saw that the maid had already cleaned it up and arranged it so his friends could put their sleeping bags on the floor.

"Spotless, like always." -Adrien said, as he looked around. –"I wonder what Max will bring? He said that he was bringing a couple of board games for us to play, so he wouldn't spend all night playing videogames or watching series. And knowing him, I know that they will be anything but boring." -he said, as he sat down on his bed. –" _I wonder if Marinette is already at Chloé's? Well, there's only one way to find out._ "

Grabbing his cell phone, the blond wasted no time in texting his girlfriend and ask her how she was doing, since he texted her that morning. It had become a ritual between Adrian and Marinette, to text each other every morning, right after they woke up, and when they were about to go to sleep. They both knew that this ritual would sooner or later be replaced by another similar ritual, but they both did not care or worry about it. As long as they kept showing each other just how much they meant to one another, nothing else mattered. It took Marinette a couple of minutes to text him back, and when her text arrived, Adrien opened it, feeling like little kid, unwrapping his presents on Christmas morning.

" _I'm waiting for Alya to arrive. Once she does, we'll be heading to the hotel. What about you? Have Nino and the rest of the guys arrived at your place yet?_ " -Adrien read Marinette's text. –"No, not yet. But they're probably on their way already." -he texted her back.

They continued to exchange texts for another couple of minutes, where she said that she was in need of a night where she could relax and have fun. The last week had been a hard one for her. Between babysitting Manon for three straight days, and dealing with the rush of commissions that people were asking her, Marinette hardly had the time to do anything but going to school and patrolling the city at night. A few minutes later, Adrien told her that he was going to take a shower and get ready for when the guys arrived, while promising her to text her later, to know how the sleepover at Chloe's was going. As the hot water poured down his head, he could not help but to imagine himself in the shower, with Marinette alongside him. It was one of his oldest adolescent fantasies; having the girl of his dreams shower with him, that was all he could think about as he showered. And he knew that one day that fantasy would not be a fantasy, but reality. Still, he could wait. He was not an impatient person, and fantasizing was enough for him, for the time being.

" _Easy there, tiger…_ " -Adrien thought to himself. –"It will happen, sooner or later. Remember, you've got the most beautiful girl in the world as your girlfriend, and no one is taking her away from you." -he chuckled, as he imagined her naked, in front of him, smiling at him, with her hair down. –"Come on, brain, stop doing that to me! You're only teasing me, and making me wish Marinette was here!"

Once out of the shower, he put on some fresh clothes and checked the time, to see how long he still had, until the boys arrived. He still had 10 minutes, so he decided to go down, and wait for them in the foyer. Coming down the stairs, he noticed the portrait of his father and himself hanging on the wall, and remembered what he had told himself, regarding it.

" _Still need to get that thing out of there, and put the one with mom in it._ " -Adrien thought to himself, as he kept staring at the portrait. –" _Or maybe, I could do something more. Maybe I could commission a new portrait. One with the three of us, with me with the age I have now. I mean, I don't exactly have the money to commission the painter who did them, but I'm sure dad wouldn't mind if I used his money to commission such a thing._ " -he mused about it. –" _I have to talk to Nathalie and ask her, her opinion. She always knows what to say and what to do in these cases… and speaking of the devil, there she is._ "

Standing in front of the main door was Nathalie, talking to someone on the cell phone. Adrien did not know who she was talking to, but from the conversation she was having, it was someone related to the human resources of the Agreste brand. And as he reached the foyer, who should appear but his bodyguard/driver, Gorilla. Being the man of few words, he was, Gorilla did not utter a single word, when he entered the foyer. He just looked at people, and nodded at them. On that day, he presented Adrien with what he perceived as a mild smile, indicating he was in a good mood.

"Oh, hello, Adrien." -Nathalie smiled at him, as she ended her call, and he stopped in front of her. –"Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no, Nathalie, everything's fine." -Adrien smiled back. –"I just came here to wait for the guys to arrive." -he told her.

"You are very excited about this, aren't you?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't." –Adrien told her. –"I still can't believe that my dad actually allowed me to do this sleepover." -he declared.

"Well, your father always wants what's best for you, even if sometimes, he doesn't know what truly is best for you." -Nathalie commented with him. –"And I'm happy that he allowed you have this sleepover." -she said, without revealing she had had a little hand in convincing Gabriel. –"It's too bad that he had to travel to Tokyo at the last minute. He won't be able to see this sleepover with his own eyes."

"Maybe it's for the best. Sometimes I feel that he doesn't fully approve of my friends." -Adrien told her.

"Of course, he does. He wouldn't allow you to go out with them, if he didn't approve of them." -Nathalie said. –"Its true that your father has some difficulty in showing that he approves of all of your friendships, but there is no doubt that he trusts you in making the right choices, when it comes to picking your friends." -she said, when the doorbell rang. –"And that must be one of them, or several. Could you open the door, please?"

Doing as Nathalie asked him, Gorilla quickly did as he was asked. Turning the knob, he quickly opened the door, to reveal that it was Nino who was at the door. Thanking Gorilla, Nino entered, where he was greeted.

"Good afternoon, Nino." -Nathalie greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sancoeur." -Nino greeted back Nathalie, before dropping his backpack on the floor. –"What's up, bro?" -he asked Adrien, as they shook hands.

"What's up, Nino." -Adrien asked him back. –"Figured you would be the first one to arrive." -he said.

"Well, what are best-friends for, bro?" -Nino asked him. –"Thanks for inviting me." -he said.

"My pleasure." -Adrien said. –"I was just talking to Nathalie that I'm still surprised my dad allowed me to do this, you know?" -he smiled. –"It was quite the surprise. You should have seen my face when he said yes. Nathalie can vouch for me, on that department."

Nathalie was about to speak, when her cell phone began to ring once more. Pulling it from her jacket pocket, she looked at the cell's screen and saw that it was Gabriel who was calling her.

"It's your father, I have to take it." -Nathalie told Adrien, who nodded his head, as she answered the phone –"Yes, sir?" -she asked, as she continued to walk in the direction of her office..

"Your dad really makes her work to the bone, doesn't he?" -Nino asked Adrien, as he saw Nathalie turning the corner.

"He does. But Nathalie enjoys it, whether she admits it or not. She likes the adrenaline, I think. She wouldn't be working for him, if that was not the case." -Adrien joked. –"Anyways, are you ready for this?" -he asked Nino.

"Bro, I'm always ready, remember?" -Nino answered him, while playfully hitting him on the shoulder. –"This night is going to be epic. I brought a couple of new tunes I've been working on, and I want you guys to hear them and give me your thoughts on them. Not even Alya has heard them yet." -he said, as he showed him his iPod.

"Whoa! If you haven't even showed them to your girlfriend, then they must be something really special." -Adrien told him.

"Ever since I had Jagged Stone telling me that if I had the talent to make music, that I should do go for it, that I've been working non-stop on new beats." -Nino admitted. –"My creative vein has been overflowing as of late, and I have been taking advantage of it."

"Well, that's great, Nino. I'm glad for you." -Adrien said. –"I really wish I also had a talent to do something special." -he sighed.

"You'll find one, sooner or later." -Nino said. –"Though, just between us two, I think you've got a real great talent fighting Akumas and other kinds of threats, when a certain black kitten kwami lends you his powers." -he mischievously whispered at Adrien's ear. –"It's true, and you know it."

"Yeah, but that's not what I would call a talent… or at least, a real talent." -Adrien said, with a smile on his face.

"Either way, everyone has a special talent for something. You just need to find yours. And who knows, maybe your girlfriend might help you find it." -Nino said. –"Dang it, now I remembered that I'm not going to have Alya around tonight." -he cursed his luck.

"Well, you aren't the only one whose girlfriend isn't going to be around. Ivan and I aren't going to have Marinette and Mylene around either. So, you won't be the only one on that boat." -Adrien said, trying to cheer him up. –"It's too bad we couldn't have a boys and girls sleepover." -he said.

"Hopefully, maybe next time that will happen." -Nino said, -"So, who do you think will show up next?" -he asked Adrien.

"Why? Are you trying to get me to bet against you? You know I've learned my lesson, the last time." -Adrien answered him,

"Nah, I know you're not the kind of guy to fall for it a second time… though, you are the kind of guy who clearly needs a pair of glasses, because it took you forever to see that the girl of your dreams was mad in love with you." -Nino joked, which earned him a playful punch to the shoulder. –"Ouch! That was a lot of harder than I deserved, bro." -he laughed, as he rubbed it

"You earned it. Besides, you've got a tough shell." -Adrien joked. –"But answering your question, I would say that the next one to show up will be Max. You know that he's obsessed with punctuality, even though he's not British, but French." -he joked,

"I don't think so. I say it's Ivan. You know he's also known for being always on time." -Nino said, when he heard the bell ringing, signalling that another of his guests was at the door. –"I guess we're about to find out." -he told Adrien.

"Could you open it, please?" -Adrien asked his bodyguard.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gorilla opened the door once again, to reveal that it was Max, who had arrived. Smirking at Nino, Adrien just could not help but to comment on the situation.

"If we had bet any money, you would be owing me whatever amount we had bet, right now." -Adrien laughed.

"Thank goodness, we didn't. I still haven't got my allowance." -Nino said.

"Money? Allowance? What are you guys talking about?" -Max asked them, after which Adrien and Nino began to laugh like crazies. –"What? What did I miss?" -he asked them, not understanding the reason, why the two of them were laughing like that.

* * *

A little later, when everyone was present and accounted for, and on Adrien's bedroom, the blond told his friends to make themselves at home. It was not the first time they were in Adrien's bedroom, but just like it happened every time they entered it, it felt like it was the very first. Not only the size of the bedroom, but the amount of things Adrien had was unbelievable, to say the least. Part of them wished they themselves had bedrooms with all those things, while the other part made them thank for what they had, because they knew that there were people who did not even have a roof over their heads.

"I know I'm always saying this, but here it goes… I've seen smaller houses than your bedroom!" -Kim joked.

"Yeah, you're always saying that." -Adrien laughed. –"And truth be told, I've seen smaller houses than my bedroom, as well." -he said.

"I don't remember seeing these PS1 videogames, the last time I was here." -Max pointed out, as he checked Adrien's enormous videogame collection. –"Some of these are real gems. Rare and valuable… wait a moment! You've got Elemental Gear: Assassin's Case!" -he practically screamed. –"This is just one of the rarest and most expensive PS1 videogames ever! I've seen one of these going out for more than 3000 Euros on eBay. And yours is sealed, so it's probably worth twice that number, easily."

"Really? I really didn't know that." -Adrien said. –"I mean, my dad tells Nathalie to buy me all these things, and she buys them. Though, I have to admit that probably 70% of them have yet to be open and used, and yeah, that goes for the books, comic books, videogames, and pretty much everything there is in this bedroom." -he admitted. –"I just don't have the time to play, read or use all of it."

"Well, we'll be more than happy to help you doing that. If that's okay with you, that is?" -Kim suggested.

"Kim… why do you bother to ask me, if I know that even I say no, you're going to do it anyway?" -Adrien asked him, while rising an eyebrow at him.

"You're right…" -Kim chuckled. –"So, what are we going to play, before dinner time?" -he asked the others. –"Are you guys in the mood for something old-school, or something with a lot more bits?"

And with those words, the boys quickly began to choose which videogame they were going to play first. While going through Adrien's enormous collection, they all commented that if their kwamis were there with them, they would all be wanting to be the ones to choose which videogame they would play. The conversation continued around that topic, as they continued to try and decide what would be the videogame that was going to grace one of the various consoles that Adrien had. They had grown so attached to their kwamis, that not having them always with them, made them feel like they had left a part of themselves behind. Still, that feeling disappeared, once they began to play. The first game they chose was the latest edition of Pro Evolution Soccer, where they decided to make a little tournament, to see who was the best player. Match after match, the final was between Kim and Nino, with Nino coming out as the undisputable winner.

"I can't believe this! You cheated!" -Kim said.

"Cheated? How could I have cheated, man? It's impossible to cheat during sudden death." –Nino told him.

"Yeah, don't be a sore loser, Kim." -Max laughed. –"Nobody likes that." -he told him.

"Fine. But I still say that you did something to allow you to win." -Kim said, suspicious of Nino.

"I did… it's called practicing, from time to time. Maybe if you practiced a little, instead of just putting on your rollerblades and trying to beat your future girlfriend, every time she challenges you to a race, then maybe, you would be able to beat me." -Nino joked.

"I told you already, Alix isn't my girlfriend and I'm not in love with her!" -Kim exclaimed.

"Sure, and we believe that." -Max mocked him.

"Et tu, Max?!" -Kim asked his best-friend. –"I expected that form the others, but you?"

"Oh, come on, stop acting like a drama queen, Kim." -Ivan told him, with a cheerful voice. –"Chloé's not going to like, if you steal that title from her." -he joked.

"You guys are enjoying this, aren't you?" -Kim asked them, with a sarcastic voice.

"Come on, don't be like that. We're just messing a little with you." -Adrien told him. –"Though, to be fair, you and Alix are already a couple, in the eyes of the Internet, as Antelope and Dragonfly." -he joked.

"Very funny, very funny… I've been trying to forget about that fact. Curse the Internet, and whoever filmed us that day." -Kim said, with an upset voice. –"It's bad enough there are fanfics, where I'm shipped with an alternate version of myself who's a girl. But there being fanfics where I'm shipped with Alix, that makes the previous ship seem like a good thing." -he declared, sarcastically.

" _This Kim… he's trying so hard to pretend that he doesn't' like to be shipped with Alix, that it makes the whole scene seem even funnier than it is._ " -Nino thought to himself, as he tried not to start laughing about it.

This went on for a few more minutes, with the boys teasing Kim about now admitting that he liked Alix, with the poor boy feeling like there was a conspiracy against him. Still, it did not take long for them to stop and getting back to playing some more videogames. Next videogame on the list, was one of the relics from good old Nintendo 64, "007: Goldeneye", of which they ended up doing a tournament, to see who lasted longer, without dying. In the end, the winner was Adrien, who had the advantage of having played the game more time than he could remember. On that afternoon, they were all wanting to prove that they were better than the others. Even Nathaniel, who was not known for being an avid videogame player, wanted to show the rest of the guys that he too knew how to play. They were so focused on the game, that they did not even heard that there was someone at the door, knocking. It was only when they heard the person who was at the door, speaking, that they came back to reality.

"Am I interrupting?" -Nathalie asked the boys.

"Uh… no, Nathalie." -Adrien smiled awkwardly at her. –"We didn't hear you." -he told her, being honest about it.

"But I did knock… thrice." -Nathalie smiled. –"I just came here to see if everything was alright, and to ask if anyone would like a little snack? Dinner will only be served in two hours and…"

"Thanks for asking, Nathalie. And I think we could go for a little snack. What do you guys say? Club sandwiches for everyone? The chef makes some of the best club sandwiches in Paris… and I can't believe that I'm talking like Carrie from "Sex and the City"." -Adrien said, which earned him a couple of laughs from the guys.

"And I can't believe that you just mentioned a series that only girls watch, or used to watch… no offense, Miss Sancoeur." -Kim said, apologizing to Nathalie.

"None taken. I was never a very big fan of that series. I always preferred "Desperate Housewives". The jokes are less silly." -Nathalie smiled at him.

" _And here I thought Nathalie was someone who only enjoyed documentaries and drama movies._ " -Adrien thought to himself. –" _Well, at least now I know I can offer her the whole "Desperate Housewives" in Blu-Ray for her birthday._ " -he mused about it.

"Then, that will be six club sandwiches, for you, young gentlemen. Will you be wanting something to drink as well?" -Nathalie asked them, to which they all said no. –"Alright. I'll bring you your sandwiches in a bit." -she declared, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The club sandwiches were good, but dinner was even better. The chef had prepared a feast for the six friends. From meatloaf to braised pork chops, not to mention grilled sausages, roasted pork bellies, chicken wings, cheese and ham pizza, pepperoni pizza, Swedish meatballs, along with all kinds of potatoes and salads, one could imagine, there was a little bit of everything on the table, when they arrived at the dining room. Seeing all that food, Adrien tried to remember the last time he had seen that much food in that dining room.

" _It was perhaps during mom's funeral, and it was not this kind of food they served. It was mostly just appetizers._ " -Adrien thought to himself. –" _It's nice to see that this time is during a happier occasion._ " -he mused about.

Taking a seat at the table, the boys were marvelled by the feast, as well by its delicious aroma. It was hard for them to decide on what they would eat first, but eventually they all began by what they felt was the thing they felt was the most delicious.

"I just hope I'm using the right utensils." -Nino said, as he helped himself to what he perceived as stuffed meatloaf.

"Don't sweat it, man. If my dad was here, he would probably have a problem with that. But since is not around, use whatever utensils you want, or none, if you're feeling like it. This is a party." -Adrien told him, trying to make him more at ease.

"Yeah, relax. Just pretend like you know what you're doing. It never fails." -Kim said, as he swallowed the potatoes, without practically chewing them.

"Only you would say something like that." -Ivan said, as he helped himself to some salad.

"Never mind him, He's always saying those things." -Max joked, as he poured another glass of orange juice. –"But changing the subject, I didn't know your chef cooked this kind of food. Always figured he would only cook fancy and gourmet stuff, like escargots, seared scallops, soufflés, and other stuff like that." -he said.

"But he does. He just doesn't get the chance to cook them very often, because my dad is not exactly a fan of this kind of food." -Adrien said. –"Come to think of it, I think I've never seen him eating pizza or a hamburger, for that matter." -he admitted.

"Well, it's his lost. Because those are some of the best things a person can eat, no matter what they say." -Kim said, as he tried some potato gratin. –"And my compliments to the chef. These are really good, and I'm used to eating good food at my parents' restaurant… sure, it's mostly Chinese and Thai food, but it still counts as good food." -he said

"You can tell him yourself, later." -Adrien told him. –"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it."

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the night? More videogames?" -Nathaniel asked the guys.

"Maybe, but it can't be just that. We've got to do something a little different. I mean, I like playing videogames, but I think we've already played more than our fair share." -Adrien said.

"You're right. Your bedroom has so many cool things, that we've got to try them, bro." -Nino said. –"I mean, you're the only guy I know, who has half a basketball court inside his bedroom." -he laughed. –"We could try and play a little game. What do you guys say? Three against three?"

"I don't see why not." -Adrien said.

"Okay, but we better be a little careful. We don't want to destroy anything in Adrien's bedroom." -Nathaniel said. –"What? You guys tend to play a little rough." -he told them.

"Nathaniel's got a point. We better be careful." -Max said. –"We don't want to get Adrien into trouble." -he stated.

"Right." -Kim said. –"And what about the rest? I mean, we're not just going to play basketball the rest of the evening." -he told them.

"We'll figure it out." -Ivan said. –"Now, could you guys pass me the chicken legs?"

"At this rate, you'll eat all the food, man!" -Kim exclaimed, as he passed him the chicken legs.

"Oh, stop being like that. I'm not like you. I don't have the habit of gulping down the food, afraid that someone might come and steal it." -Ivan joked, which made the others laugh.

"Oh, trust me, he's not that bad, when it comes to that point, when you compare him to that idiot Jacques Dumont, from Monsieur Labisse's class." -Max said. –"Do you know why people call him Homer Simpson?" -he asked.

"Well, it's not because he's fat, because he's almost the same height as Ivan is, and he's skinny as a pencil." -Adrien pointed out.

"That's right. It's not because of that. It's because he's a dim-witted imbecile, who can't tell the difference between a Monet painting and a croissant, and because he doesn't chew his food. He swallows it, just like ducks do, and when he eats, he eats enough food to feed three people." -Max said. –"And on top of that, he's got the manners of a brute. I feel sorry for some of his classmates, who have to put up with him, when he's not busy tormenting some poor soul, during recess." -he said. –"Sometimes I'm surprised on how he never flunked a single year, because if I was his teacher, I would flunk him, just because of the way he acts towards everyone, who's not a teacher."

"Not the kind of person we like to hang out with, that's for sure." -Adrien said, as he helped himself to more mushrooms. –"I'm with you on that one. I sometimes too feel sorry for his classmates… but just a few of them. There are three or four of them that are just as bad as he is, and not all of them are guys."

"Yeah. There are a few girls in Monsieur Labisse's class that are a real piece of work." –Kim said.

"You should know. You tried to ask one of them to be your girlfriend, remember?" -Nino asked him.

"That's before I knew she was a cold-hearted bitch." -Kim said, in his defense. –"How was I supposed to know that Jeanne Gagné was just as bad as the old Chloe?" -he asked them.

"Simple. You would ask one of her classmates about her, and spend a little time observing her, before making a move." -Nino answered him. –"Anyone with half a brain would know that, Kim." -he told him.

"She had just transferred. Nobody knew her, and there was no information about her." -Kim said, before taking a sip from his glass. –"Besides, it was nearly Valentine's Day..." -he said.

"Yeah, and after Chloe told you the year before, she was not interested in being your girlfriend, you just wanted a girl to be your girlfriend, I get it." -Max said.

"Exactly. Also, she looked super pretty and nice." -Kim sighed.

"Chloe also looks nice and pretty, and we all know just how she was." -Ivan chuckled. –"By then, you were to know that looks can be deceiving, Kim." -he said.

"Yeah, yeah, Confucius… I think you've been hanging out with Master Fu, one too many times." -Kim told him. –"Also, if Chloe was here, I bet she would get pretty mad about that remark you made of her." -he said.

"Nah, she wouldn't. She's too nice to do that now." -Nathaniel said. –"Have you noticed that she hasn't said "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" for months now?" -he asked them. –"Her old self and her new self are like complete opposites of one another."

"Now that you say that, yeah, you're right." -Max said. –"It's almost strange not hearing her say that. She spent her time saying that catchphrase of hers, over and over. Especially when she didn't get her way." -he remembered.

"At least, she changed for the best." -Kim said. –"Jeanne on the other hand… I'm starting to think that now that Chloe is no longer the biggest alpha bitch in our school, that Jeanne probably has that title. It's either her, or Andrée Gauthier, from Miss Dujardin's class." -he commented.

"Oh, yeah, her… you know what I find surprising? Is that girls can be worse than boys, when it comes to antagonizing and bullying others. I mean, we guys stick to the old routine of bashing someone, and demanding their lunch money or something like that. It's all about brute force, most of the times. But girls, they make people's lives a living Hell, if they want to." -Nino said.

"Well, girls can be quite resentful about things. You know what they say, "Hell has no fury like of a woman scorned.", and that probably is true. Why do you think I try my best never to get on the girls' nerves, especially Marinette's?" -Adrien asked him in a playful tone. –"I may have nine lives, but that doesn't mean I want to use them up." -he laughed.

"You do that. I know just how bad things can get, when a girl gets mad." -Nino said. –"Trust me, you don't want to see Alya in a bad mood… I already did, and I don't' want to see it, anytime soon." -he admitted.

"If she gets half as mad as Mylene, I can imagine it." -Ivan said.

"Mylene? Mad? You're joking right?!" -Kim laughed. –"Sorry, but it's hard to believe that, Ivan." -he said.

"Well, then believe me when I tell you that when she gets mad, she gets mad. She might be little, but that doesn't mean a thing, when she loses her temper." -Ivan told him. –"When Mylene gets mad, she's the epithetome of the saying "Hell has no fury like of a woman scorned", believe me." -he said.

It was hard for any of them to picture Mylene annoyed or mad at anything. They were so used to seeing her always calm and peaceful, always smiling, that imagining her mad was nearly impossible. Not even when she was Forest Doe, she lost her cool. But like everyone else, she had a dark side, so they knew that her getting mad or angry was more than possible, it was a fact, which most of them still had to see it happening.

"Hard to believe, but I don't see no reason for you to be lying about it." -Nathaniel told him, as he tried to picture Mylene mad, in his mind.

"It's always the quiet ones that are the worst." -Nino joked. –"I guess it's safe to say that even though the girls in our class aren't perfect, they are still pretty good, when compared to some of the girls from the other classes." -he said. –"We were pretty lucky."

"Lucky, indeed. We could have ended up with girls who are full of themselves and think the universe revolves around them, or girls who like nothing but to create all kinds of intrigue between people, or even girls, who keep lying just about anything, so they can get everyone's attention." -Adrien said. –"We're lucky because neither Marinette, nor Alya, nor Mylene, nor any of the others are like that." -he pointed out. –"Well… Chloe sometimes still acts a bit like the universe revolves around her, but it's like once or twice a month, not every day, like in the past."

"Yeah, she gets a pass from us all, as long as it's just once or twice a month." -Max agreed.

Continuing to talk, they did not even realize that all the food that was on the table had disappeared. It was only when Kim was about to grab another steak, and saw the tray empty, that he and the rest realized that the food was gone.

"What happened to all the food? Where did it go?" -Kim asked.

"We ate it, that's what happened, genius." -Max told him.

"We were so busy talking, we didn't even notice we were eating this much." -Ivan said. –"I think it's not an exaggeration to say that we ate like a pack of wolves or warthogs. We didn't even leave a single crumb on the trays." -he joked.

"Indeed. I hope no one thinks that we haven't eaten in days." -Nathaniel said.

"Trust me. This is the kind of thing that makes my chef's day. He hates when people leave food on their plates. And I hope you have saved some space for dessert. If I know the chef, he probably made one of his famous cream pies for us." -Adrien said. –"Provided that Kim doesn't eat it all, by himself." -he joked, which made everyone laugh, including Kim.

* * *

After that banquet, a basketball game would be the last thing a normal person would think about, especially, because a lot of physical activity would make it throw up. But because of their miraculouses, and their bond to the kwamis, such a thing would not happen to Adrien and the rest of the guys. Once they changed clothes into their pyjamas, they wasted no time in getting to play. Splitting into two teams of three, they began to play. One on side was Adrien, Nino and Max, while on the other were Ivan, Kim and Nathaniel. And like Nathaniel had predicted, once the game began, they did not hold back. More than once, the ball hit something it was not supposed to, and it would have hit a lot more, if it was not for the guys quick reflexes. Even so, they did their best not to break anything. The first game went to Adrien's team, while the following two were for Ivan's team. They were about to begin a fourth one, when Max suggested they took a little break and play something else, before going back to the court.

"Well, I could go for a little break." -Nino said.

"What do you have in mind for us to do?" -Nathaniel asked Max.

Max answered him, by showing him a box he had brought with him; a box containing that which he considered as one of the best board games ever: "Betrayal at House on the Hill". Created in 2004, it had grown to be one of the most popular board games ever. Not counting Kim, the others had never heard about it before, but the illustration on the game's box was enough to capture their attention. Agreeing to play it, Max quickly explained the rules. And it did not take long for them to get hooked on it, that they even forgot about their basketball game.

And like it happened when they played anything, the inevitable talk regarding anything nerd or geek, commenced, when they began their second round, quickly turning into a heated, yet friendly argument between the six boys.

"How can you say that?! The trilogy isn't that bad." –Kim said, referring to the Star Wars prequel trilogy.

"Isn't that bad?! Kim, the only good trilogy there is the original. The prequel trilogy is… acceptable, at best. I don't know what George Lucas was thinking, when he added the story about Jedis having midichlorians, which allowed them to use the Force, but he was clearly not thinking with the full deck there. That idea is among the worst ideas ever, for that kind of universe." -Max commented. –"And I'm not even going to talk about how a character like Jar Jar Binks doesn't belong in that kind of universe. I understand what they were going for with him, but instead of a goofy character like C3PO, we ended up with a character that feels like they grabbed every single racial stereotype there is, and put it in a single character. Plus, he's the reason why Palpatine became emperor. And for the record, I actually like him. He makes me laugh. But perhaps they could have toned down a bit of his silliness, so he would fit the universe a little better." -he said. –"And as for the sequel trilogy… I don't even know where to start with. So many good characters wasted and for what? For movies that cared more about the special effects, than the story itself?"

"I think we've all agreed that we were not going to talk about the sequel trilogy, on account of being so bad, there's no way anyone can see anything good in them, right?" -Ivan asked, pointing it out.

"Yes, we did agree on that." -Nathaniel said. –"Still, no matter what you say, it was pretty awesome to see all the original characters one last time." -he said.

"That's nostalgia talking, bro. it's pretty and it gets you to shed a couple of tears, while also reminding you of beloved memories, but that's it" -Nino said. –"If we strip the three movies to their core, they're just bland copies of what was done, one way, or another. Well, at least the first one is." -he declared.

"Indeed. If you look at it, The Force Awakens is basically A New Hope, but with different characters and a whole new different setting." -Max agreed with Nino.

"At least, with the second one, they tried to do something a little different." -Adrien said. –"It might not have worked, but they at least tried to do something a bit different." -he said.

"And I think the problem was that one. They tried something absolutely different, that by doing it, it feels like they merged two different movies into one." -Max said. –"That alone made it hard for them to come up with a decent story for the end of the trilogy. I mean, bringing back the Emperor from the dead, and making Rey, the Emperor's granddaughter?" -he sighed, trying not to get mad, while thinking about it. –"That makes no sense at all. It makes as much sense as that rumour, where initially she was going to be Obi-Wan's granddaughter… I mean, that makes as much sense, as Kylo Ren's redemption arc."

"Maybe it was never supposed to make sense, in the first place." -Ivan said.

"But you know what seriously ticks me about the sequel trilogy? It's that the second movie seems to go on, and on, forever." -Kim sighed. –"I mean, whoever edited that movie, did a really lousy job doing it. There are parts in it that are meaningless filler. For example, if they had that scene where Luke is milking that space cow, or that one scene where we actually see the First Order's laundry room, along with others. I think they would have done us and every last Star Wars fan a favour, if they had cut them from the final movie." -he said.

"That I agree. Plus, the whole idea of putting Luke Skywalker in self-imposed exile, just because he failed with Kylo Ren and was dominated by fear… whoever came up with that idea, clearly hasn't watched a single original Star Wars movie." -Max said. –"I mean, Luke is depicted as someone, who never loses hope, no matter what. And in The Last Jedi, they decide to depict him as someone who clearly has lost all hope and that believes the Jedi and the Sith, and all the knowledge regarding them, should end with him." -he sighed. –"I mean, if they had given him a proper reason for him to want that, I would be willing to accept it. But failing his nephew and all that kind of crap… that's a lousy reason, to say the least."

"Still, that fight of him against Kylo Ren in the planet Crait, was pretty awesome. He proved that he was the most powerful Jedi ever, by projecting his image, when he was millions of light-years away, and beating the crud out of him." -Adrien said.

"That, I admit was pretty cool, and worthy of the Skywalker name." -Max agreed with him. –"Unfortunately, it's not enough to save it from being an awful movie." -he sighed. –"Personally, I think that Disney managed to screw up Star Wars in a way, that it's going to take decades, until something good comes out of that universe."

"What about the Mandalorian?" -Ivan asked. –"I watched it with Mylene, the other day, and it's pretty good." -he commented. –"She likes Baby Yoda. Thinks he's cute."

"That's the exception to the rule. There's always an exception to the rule, and that series is that one exception. But still, if we don't get a Boba Fett cameo, confirming that he managed to get out of the Saarlac's stomach, and finally putting to rest the numerous theories of his survival, I won't be happy." -Max said. –"I mean, I'm not asking, much am I?" -he asked the others, who shrugged their shoulders.

"That's why I'm a bigger fan of Star Trek. The lore might not be as complex as Star Wars, in a couple of parts, but the good thing about it, is that if you don't like a crew's adventures, you can always pick the adventures of another crew and be happy that it exists." -Nathaniel said.

"A Trekkie, huh?" -Max asked him. –"I bet your favourite captain is either Kirk, or Picard." -he joked.

"Actually, no. My favourite captain is not even a man. It's a woman." -Nathaniel told him. –"Yeah, I admit it, I'm a big fan of Captain Janeway and of "Star Trek: Voyager", which unlike what most people think, isn't as bad as it looks." -he said.

"But that's the Star Trek series that was made for women!" -Kim playfully told him. –"I mean, no disrespect, but I always felt that that one needed a good old boost of testosterone, to make it incredible." -he commented.

"No, it didn't need it. It was a more light-hearted Star Trek series." -Nathaniel said. –"Besides, it had some of the best characters ever in the franchise, like Neelix and Kes, not to mention the holographic Doctor, who's got enough sarcasm in his database to go around." -he chuckled.

"I was never a big fan of Star Trek myself." -Adrien admitted. –"Because there were several series, and most of them with different casts, I could never really keep up with it." -he said. –"But I am a big fan of Mr. Spock, I'll admit. The guy always knew what to say, and when to say it, even if he was unfamiliar regarding the human emotions and such."

"Mr. Spock all the way." -Nino said, as he did the Vulcan salutation. –"In the words of the eternal Leonard Nimoy: "Live Long and Prosper!"… man, saying that gives me the chills." -he chuckled.

"Those are some powerful words." -Kim said. –"You know, maybe we should also begin to say something like that, whenever we're interviewed… something like "May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward.". What do you think?" -he asked them.

"I don't know. It feels like something my grandparents would say." -Ivan said.

"Well, my grandmother is always saying it, so… I guess we'll have to work on it." -Kim sighed.

"Can we, you know, get back to the game? I want to see if I can get away from that werewolf." -Nathaniel asked them.

"Yeah, sure, let's go back to the game." -Adrien said. –"Who's turn is it to roll the dice?" -he asked them.

"It was Max's." -Kim pointed out. –"They are over there, man." -he told him, noticing he was looking for the dice

"I'm going, I'm going." -Max said, as he picked the dice. –"Come on, I need at least five, so I can get away from you, and not end up as that werewolf's supper." -he declared.

* * *

After finishing playing "Betrayal at House on the Hill", they felt like in the mood for a series or a movie marathon. And with all that talk about Star Wars and Star Trek, Max and Nathaniel tried, separately, convince the others to do the marathon of either one franchise, or the other. But the guys just were not in the mood to watch them, especially after badmouthing Star Wars the way they did. In the end, they decided to do a marathon of the one show, which had already become a staple for series marathons on romantic nights and sleepovers with friends… Stranger Things. Nathalie knocked at the door, carrying several bowls filled with popcorn, which Adrien had asked her to bring them. Armed with those, they were ready for that marathon.

"Thank you, Nathalie." -Adrien thanked her.

"My pleasure. And if you need anything else, don't hesitate in calling me. I won't be going to bed before midnight." -Nathalie smiled, as she left.

"How many times have you watched this?" -Nino asked them, as he made his way towards the couch, while holding one of the bowls of popcorn. –"I must have watched the whole series, like five times by now." -he stated.

"Twice, in my case." -Adrien said. –"This will be the third time. And I still want to watch it alongside Marinette." -he added. –"It's one of the things in my romantic bucket list."

"I've seen it once." -Kim said. –"It's good, but I prefer to watch Cobra Kai." -he admitted.

"Maybe eight times…" -Nathaniel said, which made the rest of the guys to look at him. –"What? I got a little addicted to it. It's really good. Believe it or not, it stimulates my imagination." -he told them.

"Just like now?" -Adrien asked him, looking at the sketchbook he was holding in his hands.

"Y-Yeah, just like now." -Nathaniel said. He was so caught in the conversation, that he had forgotten he was holding his sketchbook.

"So, what have you been sketching lately?" -Kim asked him, curious.

"Huh… nothing special. Just a couple of things." -Nathaniel said.

"Come on, don't be like that. Whatever you've been sketching, we won't laugh or judge you, especially if they are dirty pictures." -Kim joked. –"But seriously, care to show them to us, man? Just a little sneak peak, please!" -he asked, practically begging him.

Nathaniel was hesitant in showing the guys what he had been working on. He was the kind of artist who did not like people to see what he drew, until it was properly finished. But his kwami had told him that he should not do that, especially with his friends. He told him that by showing them what he was drawing, before it was finished, meant that he trusted them to not judge him or his style, but more importantly, it was also a sign that he valued their friendship enough, to show them his drawings. So, following Mulan's advice, he showed the guys, what he had been sketching.

"Fine, but remember, they're just sketches, not finished drawings. Don't expect to see the Mona Lisa in here." -Nathaniel warned them, as he opened the sketchbook.

"Let us be the ones to judge that, okay?" -Adrien said, as he paused the series, so they could look at Nathaniel's drawings.

That particular sketchbook that he brought with him, was the one where Nathaniel had put most of his sketches regarding his Miraculous Team AU fan comic. So, when he showed its content to the guys, these could not help but to praise his work, which they all thought look formidable.

"You've been working on that comic book about us again, huh?" –Ivan asked him.

"A little, I admit." -Nathaniel answered. –"After nearly two weeks without a single good idea, or the will to draw, something sparked inside my mind, and I had to make sure that that inspiration was not wasted." -he said.

"I'm starting to think that you're never going to post it online." -Nino playfully told him. –"You've been working on it for what looks like forever, Nathaniel."

"Yes, I have. And you know that I'm a perfectionist. It will come out, when I feel it's ready." -Nathaniel said. –"But I can tell you, that the first few chapters are almost finished. You just have to be a little bit more patient." -he told him.

"Well, if the comic has half the quality of these sketches, then it's going to be the bomb, man." -Adrien said, as he looked at one of the sketches of Ladybug. –"Man, Marinette looks really beautiful in this sketch… and I don't look half bad myself." -he chuckled, as he looked –"You managed to capture my feline grin, right there. If Plagg was here, he would be telling you the same thing."

"You did a really great work with Alya here… Chloe and Rose look quite shabby too." -Nino told him. –"You have a keen eye for the details… my shell never looked this good on paper." -he said, as he pointed to the sketch of Carapace, next to Rose.

"Even so, I don't understand why you have given me the monkey miraculous. Do I look like I act like a monkey?" -Kim asked him.

"Is that a trick question, Kim?" -Adrien asked him, in a mocking tone.

"Screw you, Adrien." -Kim told him in the same mocking tone.

"Well, I like that you have given me the horse miraculous." -Max said. –"I mean, I would still prefer to have the spider miraculous, but at least I like the outfit. You turned me into a Matrix character." -he stated, as he looked at one of the sketches that was depicting him. –"I just don't know if wearing my hair like that. is something I would do or not."

"Still, I think it's funny that you've given some of us different miraculouses. Rose and Juleka having the pig and the tiger miraculouses respectively, look really cool, and so do Mylene and Sabrina with the mouse miraculous and the dog miraculous, respectively. Still, why keep mine, Marinette's, Alya's, Chloe's and Nino's, but change the rest?" -Adrien asked him.

"I guess I just felt that yours felt like the ones that should always exist, no matter what universe there is." -Nathaniel explained. –"As for the rest, I decided to experiment with the zodiac miraculouses. Some of the powers aren't the same, as the real ones, because I wanted to have a little more variety if you catch my meaning." -he said.

"Then, why the rooster for you?" -Ivan asked him. –"I mean, I get that you gave me the ox, because of the way I look, and you gave the monkey miraculous to Kim, because of the way he acts sometimes, but why the rooster for you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think it's maybe because roosters are such colourful animals." -Nathaniel shrugged his shoulders. –"Either way, there are still a couple of miraculouses like the goat, the snake and the dragon, that still don't have an owner. I'll probably need to come up with original characters to become their holders, who will have to show up a little bit later." -he admitted. –"I still have a little bit more of work ahead of me."

He was about to say something else, when Nino flipped the page and showed a very detailed sketch of Marc that he had drawn the other day. Nathaniel had completely forgotten that he had sketched it, and upon seeing it, he feared that Nino and the others recognized who it was on the drawing, and that they realized that he was in love with him.

"Hey, this looks really well drawn." -Adrien said. –"I can see you really put a lot of effort into it." -he declared.

"So much that you even drew little hearts around it." -Nino said.

" _Curse my habit of drawing little hearts around certain drawings._ " -Nathaniel thought to himself.

"Is this a portrait of a guy you like?" -Kim asked him, before laughing.

But when Kim asked him that, Nathaniel did not say a word, and his face became as red as a beet. For a couple of seconds, there was silence between him and the others, though those seconds felt more like hours to Nathaniel, who was once more caught off guard by those comments.

"I was just kidding, man." -Kim told him, breaking the silence, and not understanding why he had blushed like that.

"You were just kidding… but I think you found out something that Nathaniel was keeping to himself, man." -Ivan said.

Looking at him, Nathaniel was making the same look in his eyes that Mylene made, when someone found out about something, she did not want people to know about. He was so used to seeing that look in his girlfriend's eyes, that there was no way for Nathaniel to hide it from him.

"Wait! Are you telling me that… Nate here is gay?" -Kim asked Ivan, without taking his eyes from Nathaniel. –"Come on, what are the odds of that being true?" -he asked.

Staring him in the eyes, he could see that Nathaniel was beginning to feel a bit bothered by having everyone's eyes looking at him that way.

"Oh, my God, you are…" -Kim said. –" _Stop staring at him, idiot! You're going to make him think that you think he's a freak! Come on, stop it! He's your friend, you owe him to stop staring at him like that!_ " -he thought to himself, as he continued to stare at Nathaniel, just like the others.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, everyone. Let's stop staring at him, as if he was an oddity, okay?" -Max told the others. –"Can't you see that we're making him feel uncomfortable." -he asked them.

As if the whole situation was not odd enough, when Max said that, the way the whole thing was being handled, it was making both parties rather uncomfortable with what was going on. Even if they did not want to, they were all caught by surprise by that reveal. Still, they tried their best to deal with it, as natural as possible.

"Sorry, Nathaniel… I didn't mean to, you know, say it like that. I mean, you know I'm not the kind of person to think bad of other people like that." -Kim quickly apologized to Nathaniel. –"It's just that you caught us off guard." -he said.

"He's right. You caught us off guard. But look, it's okay, there's nothing wrong with it." -Adrien assured him. –"We're not going to judge you, because you like guys, Nathaniel." -he told him.

Even with the apologies, Nino could see that Nathaniel was looking a little troubled, so he upheld himself to try and make him feel more at ease, with a few more kind words.

"Nathaniel, bro, it's cool. If it's true, then we're cool with it. You don't have to hide it from us." -Nino told him. –"You know that there's no need for that. If we're cool with Rose and Juleka dating each other, we'll also be cool if you like another boy." -he said.

"Nino's right, man. You don't have to hide it." -Ivan reassured him. –"Like Adrien said, none of us is going to judge you. We've all been through too much for that kind of thing to even bother us." -he said.

"He's right. To me, it doesn't change a thing. You're still the same guy as before." -Kim said. –"Who cares if you like guys, instead of girls? As long as you don't try to hit on me, we're cool." -he joked about it, only to gain the disapproval of the rest of guys, who looked at him –"Alright, my bad. It was a really stupid joke. Sorry, Nathaniel."

"I know this is going to sound like we're in history class, but remember one thing; homosexuality has been around since the dawn of times. In fact, in Ancient Greece and Rome, it was seen as perfectly normal, and I'm not even talking about other cultures around the world, where that has been a thing for God knows how long. It was the prude ways of the Victorian Age that have influenced the world that being gay or lesbian, or whatever, is a sin and an abomination. But there's no shame in that, Nathaniel. And I think I speak for myself, and the others, when I say that shame is one feeling that doesn't have a place here." -Max said. –"You don't have to be ashamed, or scared that we won't accept it. It's true that we might not understand it completely, but we will accept it, and that won't affect the way we see you or act around you." -he pointed out.

He would be lying, if he said that he did not appreciate those words. After Rose and Juleka decided to tell everyone about their relationship and everyone was cool with it, Nathaniel was confident that when the time came for him to also reveal himself as gay, no one in the class would make a big deal about it. Still, he was enjoying hearing his friends telling him that they were okay with the whole matter. For someone who sometimes had self-confidence issues, it felt nice to hear those words.

"Thanks." -Nathaniel said. –" _Thanks?! Is that all you can say? The guys are telling you that they're okay with this, and that's all you can say?! Come on, man, think of something better to tell them!_ " -he thought to himself. –"I…I… I appreciate those words."

The whole scene had become as awkward as one could imagine it. Nathaniel had imagined several ways of how he was going to tell the others about that secret of his, and none of the scenarios he had imagined came close to the one that happened. Even so, it did not matter. Now that the cat was out of the bag, and the guys knew, he was feeling like a weight had been lifted from both his shoulders and his chest. After that, the whole thing turned into the most casual conversation one could imagine.

"When did you find out?" -Adrien asked him, curious. –"You don't have to answer, of course, but…"

"N-No, it's okay…" -Nathaniel answered him. –"I… It was a bit before Valentine's Day. But it took me a little to… you know, to figure things out." -he said.

"I can only imagine how it must have been for you to realize it." -Adrien said.

"I had Mulan to help me with it." -Nathaniel told him.

"Now that I'm looking at this drawing a little better… is this Marc, the kid you've been hanging around lately?" -Kim asked, after which he felt Max's elbow sinking into his stomach. –"Ouch! Max, what was that for?"

"For being the same idiot, who doesn't know when to shut up." -Max told him.

"I just asked him! He doesn't have to answer it, you know? It's not like I'm forcing him to tell us everything." -Kim said, upset.

Nathaniel could not help but to chuckle, after watching that scene between Kim and Max. It was clear to him that Kim was treating him, like he always did, while Max was afraid that by him doing that, he could be hurting his feelings. They were both supportive of him, but they were doing it differently.

"It's okay, Max, trust me. And yeah, Kim, it's Marc." -Nathaniel admitted. –"I don't know how it happened, but it happened." -he sighed. –"When I first laid my eyes on him, something inside me told me that he was special. I don't really know how, but I was smitten by him… and his beautiful green eyes."

"I understand the feeling. When I first laid my eyes on Marinette, I also felt that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, starting with her beautiful blue eyes." -Adrien declared.

"Can't say I know what it means to fall in love at first sight. I wasn't exactly smitten by Alya's gorgeous looks, when I met her." -Nino chuckled. –"But I get what you're both saying." -he said.

"You know, when I first saw him, I thought he was a girl." -Adrien said, with Kim and Nino looking at him. –"What? His face has many feminine traces." -he told them. –"And in my defense, I saw him from afar. You know very well, that the eyes can play tricks on you."

"Does he know that you like him?" -Ivan asked him.

"N-No… and I'm a little afraid of telling him." -Nathaniel sighed. –"We've just met a month ago or so, and I don't want to rush things. I decided that I want to get to know him better first. I want to be his friend. Plus, for all I know, he might be straight." -he told Ivan. –"I'm usually good at seeing through people, but him… I can't seem to do that."

"Why don't you ask him if he has a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend?" -Kim asked him. –"That way, you'll know if you have a chance, or not." -he said.

"That's not something you ask someone you met recently, Kim!" -Max sighed. –"I hate to say this, and as your best-friend, I beg you to forgive me, but it's times like these that you are as a dense as a rock!" -he told him.

"What?! Why am I dense?! What are you talking about?" -Kim asked him

"See what I mean?" -Max sighed

"Take that back, man!" -Kim shouted at him.

"Guys, guys, please, let's not start a fight here, especially when it's not the time or the place." -Nino told them both, calming them a bit. –"Come on, you're not going to start fighting here, when we're dealing with something quite delicate here, guys. Like I said, this isn't the time or place for one of your arguments. Our friend here, has decided to open up his heart and tell us a secret that he was keeping to himself, and you are behaving like idiots." -he said. –"Now, apologize to each other and stop this, okay?"

Doing as they were told, Kim and Max apologized to one another and apologized to the others as well.

"Tell me one thing. Do you want us to help you with it… you know, finding out if he might have any kind of romantic feelings for you?" -Adrien asked him.

"No, thanks. I appreciate the offer, and Mulan also has asked me the same thing, but I want to find out by myself. If he's not into guys, then, at least I found in him a friend, just as awesome, as you guys are. But if he is… well, I'll tell him about how I feel, when I see the time is right." -Nathaniel told them.

"Just do us a favour. Don't take as long as Adrien here. It took him years to tell Marinette he loved her." -Nino joked, which once again earned him, a playful

"I won't, believe me." -Nathaniel smiled. –"But you guys also need to do me a small favour." -he said.

"Anything, man. You just need to ask." -Kim said.

"Don't tell anyone about this." -Nathaniel asked them. –"At least, not until I'm ready to tell everyone." -he said.

"It's not for us to tell anyone. If you want us to keep that a secret, until you're okay with it, we won't tell a soul. And that means the girls as well, right guys?" -Nino asked the others, who nodded with their heads. –"Your secret is saved, until you don't want it to be a secret any longer, Nathaniel." -he told him.

Nathaniel knew that Rose and Juleka already suspected of his crush on Marc, but they never said anything about it. And as for the rest of the girls, he did not know if any of them knew or even suspected of it. Still, he appreciated the gesture. It felt nice to know that the rest of the guys had his back, and were willing to treat him the same way, they had always treated him.

"Thanks, guys." -Nathaniel smiled at his friends. –"That means a lot to me." -he said.

"Hey, what are friends for, huh?" -Ivan smiled.

"Yeah. Friends until the end, like in that song." -Max said.

"Anyways, we came here to have fun or not?" -Nathaniel asked the others. –"Come on, let's get back to watching Stranger Things. The popcorn is getting cold." -he said, as he placed down his sketchbook and grabbed one of the bowls of popcorn.

"He's right, guys. Let's get back to having fun." -Adrien said, as he sat down on the couch, and grabbed the remote. –"It's time for us to see what Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Eleven and the rest of the Hawkins gang are up to." -he said, as the others also sat down.

* * *

Finding out that Nathaniel was gay had been something none of them had thought would happen that night. Still, with everyone being okay with it, they quickly put the whole matter to rest, and went back to watching "Stanger Things", as if nothing had happened. Adrien and the others had decided to treat what had happened as if was no big deal, and Nathaniel was okay with it. He had not planned to tell anyone about it, as well as his crush on Marc, but it did not matter. Knowing that his friends were okay with it, had made him feel better about himself and about his chances with Marc. It also made him believe that that heart to heart they all had, also strengthened their friendship, which itself was already quite strong.

" _I really couldn't have asked for better friends._ " -Nathaniel thought to himself. –" _And then they say there aren't people who you can count on. Whoever said that, clearly doesn't know the concept of friendship, or knows these crazy guys._ " -he mused about, while looking at the guys. –" _Like I said, couldn't have asked for better friends than them._ "

After finishing watching two episodes, they decided they needed to do something else. Half of them was in favour of going back to playing videogames, while the other half was feeling in the mood to play some board games. Flipping a coin for it, they ended up going back to the videogames. They had just decided which videogame they were going to play, when they received a few selfies from the girls, showing them having fun, while playing Twister. And it did not take long for them comment on them.

"Whoa, those are some really cool selfies." -Nino said.

"They're trying to make us feel jealous of them." -Kim said. –"Well, it's not going to work. We're also going to send them a couple of selfies, so they can see that we're having an even greater time than they are." -he told the others.

"Just so you can brag about it to Alix, am I right?" -Max asked him.

"Yes, and no. I want her and the rest of the girls to see that we don't need them to have fun." -Kim said, with a smug look on his face, as he grabbed his cell phone. –"I'll go first and send them one, right now." -he declared, as he snapped a couple of selfies of himself, while holding one of the PS4 controllers in his left hand.

Soon after, the rest of the boys followed his example and snapped a couple of selfies and sent them to the girls, to playfully brag about how they were having a better evening than the girls were. Some of them ended up too serious, but most of them, were so funny that they began to laugh their pants off, as they sent them to the girls.

"This will show them." -Max laughed.

"Come on, Ivan, don't tell me you only sent one selfie, and it was to Mylene?!" -Kim asked him. –"At least send another two or three, and make sure to send them to the rest of the girls as well.." -he told him.

"Just leave him be. If he doesn't want to do it, then there's no problem. You and Nino sent them enough selfies for the six of us." -Nathaniel said.

"I agree. And I thought Chloe was obsessed with selfies." -Adrien joked, when he saw Nino grabbing his boombox. –"Another set of awesome tunes, maestro?" -he asked Nino.

"Yup. Before we go back into the world of videogames, I think a little music will do us good." -Nino said, as he played. –"This next one was based on some of the tunes from "The Legend of Zelda", so they might sound a little medieval." -he admitted, as the music slowly commenced, featuring medieval tunes, accompanied by a powerful bass.

It was then that Adrien's cell phone began to ring. Looking at the screen, he saw Marinette's name, along with her photo on it. Smiling, he was happy that she was calling him, so they could talk a little bit, while also thinking that he should have done that himself, a little earlier.

"Hey, you're not going to answer her, are you?" -Kim asked him.

"Of course, I am. There are no rules about not calling, when you're in a sleepover. Plus, I'm dying to hear Marinette's voice." -Adrien told him, as he answered the call. –"Hey, bugaboo!" -he exclaimed. –"How's the sleepover going?"

"So far, it's being awesome." -Marinette told him. –"Hey, what's going on, on your end? It sounds almost like you're in a disco!" -she asked him.

"No, but you aren't far from reality." -Adrien told her. –"We've been playing videogames, but Nino decided it was time for some beats, and we're pretty much just dancing and making fools out of ourselves, right about now." -he joked. –"What about you and the girls? Is Chloe treating you all well?"

"You can bet I am, Adrikins." -Chloe told him, after hearing the question. –"We're having a great time, and those selfies I sent you and the rest of the boys, are proof of it." -she said.

"And I hope you're treating the boys the same way, she's treating us." -Alya said, as she signalled Marinette to put him on speaker.

"I am, don't worry. Your boyfriend will be handed back to you, in one piece." -Adrien joked.

"That better be true, or otherwise, you're in for some serious pain, mister." -Alya playfully told him.

"Understood, foxy fox." -Adrien answered, calling her by the nickname Nino had given her.

"Hold it right there, hotshot. Nino's the only one who can call me that." -Alya playfully said.

"She's right, bro, I'm the only one who gets to call her that, just like she's the only one, who gets to call me "turtle boy"… how's it hanging, foxy fox?" -Nino asked, making the girls realize that Adrien had also put them on speaker.

"Hey, turtle boy." -Alya answered him back, as the rest of the girls gathered closer to the cell phone. –"Around here, everything's fine. We're all having fun. And you? What are you up to?" -she asked him.

"Nothing much. We were just listening to some music, and next, were probably going to go back playing videogames, and then watch something on Netflix." -Nino said.

"Are you sure you're not just going to watch some porn?" -Alix asked them in a playful voice. –"Because I know that that's what Kim would do, if he had the chance."

"I heard that, Alix!" -Kim told her, with an upset voice. –"The way you're saying that, you make it sound like I'm a perv!" -he pointed out –"And for your information, everyone watches porn, from time to time, and there's nothing wrong in doing that."

"Typical response form Kim." -Alix said, sarcastically. –"And for your information, not everyone does that." -she told him.

"Look, if you guys are going to start arguing with one another over the phone…" -Ivan warned them both, hoping they would both stop. When they both did not utter a single word, Ivan understood that his warning. –"Well, now that these two have stopped bickering, can I talk to Mylene?" -he asked.

"I'm here!" -Mylene exclaimed. –"I miss you." -she told Ivan.

"And I miss you a lot, as well." -Ivan said. –"It's too bad we couldn't have a mixed sleepover." -he sighed.

"We all knew that that was never going to happen… still, it doesn't make it any less annoying." -Mylene said.

"I say that next time we all have a sleepover in the Garden of the Ancients." -Max said. –"We just need to schedule it to a time, when Master Fu isn't using the temple for any miraculous-related." -he pointed out.

"Yeah. That way we can have the kwamis joining us, and we'll have twice the fun." -Rose said.

"I second that." -Nathaniel said.

"Me too." -Sabrina agreed.

"Me three." -Kim declared.

"Count me in, as well!" -Alix exclaimed.

"Then, I guess it's safe to say that our next sleepover already has a place to happen, we just need a date now." -Marinette said. –"How about we do it, after Easter?" -she suggested.

The conversation went on a little longer, with the couples taking the time to flirt for a little bit, which made some of their friends joking with them, and making comments, which made them laugh.

"Well, it was nice talking to you all. But we better go and watch something on Netflix, before we start to feel too tired." -Adrien said.

"Us too." -Marinette said. –"Try not to have too much fun without us, okay?" -she spoke with a sweet voice.

"We'll try, but we won't make promises. You know just how things are, when six studs like us get together." –Adrien joked.

"You're impossible, you know that?" -Marinette joked with him, as well. –"Love you, silly kitty."

"Love you as well, milady." -Adrien said, as he ended the call.

When he ended the call, Adrien could not help but to sigh out of happiness. No matter what, hearing Marinette's voice, always made him feel better. He had told her more than once, that hearing her voice, or just seeing her smile was enough to brighten even the cloudiest of days.

"You're a hopeless romantic, bro." -Nino told Adrien.

"Takes one to know one." -Adrien joked.

"Touché." -Nino laughed. –"But with

"Now you're just making us feel bad about not having a girlfriend… or a boyfriend, in Nathaniel's case." -Kim said.

"You don't have one, because you don't want to. All you have to do is tell a pink-haired girl that you like her." -Max told him.

"I already told you, I'm not in love with Alix!" -Kim exclaimed.

"But who said we were talking about Alix? There are other pink-haired girls in the world." -Max told him, before bursting into laughs, followed by the rest of the guys.

"Very funny, very funny… you know, you guys are real comedians." -Kim said in a sarcastic tone. –"It was so funny, I even forgot to laugh."

"You really have no sense of humour, when the jokes are made at your expense." -Ivan said.

"Well, you wouldn't either, if people did that to you." -Kim told him.

"Not really. You know I actually when people make a couple of jokes at my expense, as long as they're good ones, and they aren't' offensive." -Ivan pointed out.

"Come on, let's just end this and go back to playing videogames." -Max told them.

"How about we do something else instead?" -Adrien asked them. "I know that we flipped the coin to see what we were going to do next, but hear me out." -he begged them, when he saw them not agreeing with the idea. –"How about we watch something on TV instead?"

"More Stranger Things?" -Nathaniel asked him.

"I was actually thinking something a little different… I was thinking of a horror marathon." -Adrien declared.

"A horror marathon? That sounds like a challenge." -Nino said. –"And what are you thinking about? Something classic like Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Evil Dead, Day of the Dead? Or something a little more contemporary like Saw, The Conjuring, Annabelle?" -he asked.

"I was actually thinking of a series. What do you say to a little American Horror Story marathon?" -Adrien suggested them. –"Spooky stories, blood and guts, and of course a lot of mystery and some fun parts, where we will be able to laugh a little… sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" -he asked them, hoping his speech had convinced the rest of the guys.

"Not a bad idea, bro." -Nino agreed.

"I'm not exactly in the mood for it, but if you guys want to watch it, I won't oppose it." -Ivan said.

"I'm okay with it." -Max said.

"I'd rather play videogames, but what the heck. I don't oppose to a little blood and guts on the television screen." -Kim said.

"I've been wanting to watch it, so, you can count on me as well." -Nathaniel told him. He was not the biggest fan of the horror genre, but when a series had a good story, he was willing to ignore that part.

"But which season?" –Nino asked Adrien. –"In case you don't remember, the series has 9 seasons." -he pointed out.

"Why don't we let lady fortune pick it for us?" -Kim suggested them, as he grabbed the same coin they had used earlier. –"Let's flip for it, and see which season we watch." -he said.

"Better call Nathalie and ask her to bring us some more popcorn, because this is going to be one really long night." -Adrien joked, as he grabbed his cell phone, to text her. –"Flip the coin, then."

* * *

The last chapter of "American Horror Story: Asylum" had just ended had just ended, as the clock stroke four. The bowls of popcorn were empty, and the boys were absolutely bushed. They did not expect that sleep would creep its way into them like that, but it did. One by one, they all began to feel like each of their eyelids weighed a ton and a half, making it hard for them to keep them open. But their eyelids were just the first ones to feel the effects of lack of sleep. The rest of their bodies also began to feel incredibly heavy and tired, leaving them with no other option but to drag themselves into their sleeping bags.

"Thanks for inviting us, bro." -Nino told Adrien

"Great sleepover, Adrien." -Kim said.

"We've got to do this again." -Ivan declared.

"Yeah… we need to do this again." -Max said, with those being his last words, before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, almost immediately.

"Indeed… but next time, with the girls." -Nathaniel said, as he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

One by one, they all fell asleep inside their sleeping bags, after such an incredible and amazing night. Adrien was the last one to fall asleep, because he took the time to text Marinette, telling her how the sleepover went. Slipping inside his bedsheets, he grabbed his cell phone, and wasted no time in texting her, which proved to be a little harder than he thought it would be, because his eyes were beginning to play tricks on him.

" _Sleepover was a success. I'm going to bed now. I hope you had a great time with the girls, as well. I love you more than life itself. Lots of kisses to you, milady._ " -Adrien wrote, before sending it to Marinette, and placing the cell phone, on his bedside table. –" _It sure was a success… just wish you had been here with us, milady._ " -he thought to himself., as he closed his eyes. –" _Hopefully, the next sleepover we participate, we will all have the chance to do it, together, Marinette._ "

The End (for now)


End file.
